Harry Potter and The Power Within
by Night Wanderer
Summary: Harry feels depressed when he first gets back from school, but what happens when something bad happens to Harry and his uncle dies? Super!Harry. R rated for a reason, Violence and graphic violence in later chapters.
1. Back Home With The Dursleys

**Harry Potter and The Power Within**

_AN: My first HP fic after reading many, please be gentle and constructive criticism would be helpful. Happy Reading (side note, i also need a beta read, send me e-mail if u want to help out)_

_**Chapter One: Back Home At Privet Drive**_

Harry was on the trip home, everyone in the car seemed to be strangely quiet. Harry Potter was feeling very depressed because earlier this year the closest thing he had to a farther figure had just died and he felt it was all his fault.

Harry Potter was no normal person though, he was a wizard and one that was destined to be the one to conquer the Dark Lord called Voldemort. This by itself would be enough to depressed any normal person but this wasn't what was depressing Harry, it was the fact that he had lead his convicted godfather, Sirius Black, to his death at the Department of Mysteries.

Harry's thoughts went back to the Dursleys, the people he has lived with all his life and that hated everything about him, and wondered why they were being so quiet, he wondered if it was the threat that Moody and Remus had made, but that couldn't be it because the Durleys hated anything to do with magic so why would they listen to other wizards? But then Harry's memories betrayed him again and he started remembering Sirius falling through the veil after being hit by a spell sent at him by his cousin, Bellatrix, and being thrown into the Veil.

'If only I hadn't gone to the ministry and none of this would have happened and Sirius would still be alive' Harry thought gloomily to himself. As the pulled into the drive of 4 Privet Drive, his Uncle Vernon climbed out of the car and snarled at Harry,

"Get all your crap out of my car and put it in the cupboard under the stairs, Harry did as he was told without making a noise or standing up to his uncle, so he heaved the trunk out of the boot of the car and hauled it into the house closely followed by his uncle.

As Harry was turning around his uncle grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled Harry to his face and snarled,

"Is that everything, you better not be hiding anything from my boy or you will regret it and none of your freak friends are going to help you this time!"

Harry only nodded shocked at how harsh his uncle was acting so soon after having a silent trip back from the train station.

"Good, now get to your room and stay there, I don't want to have to see, hear, or smell you all summer, is that understood" his uncle shouted while shaking him roughly by the shoulders. Harry just stayed silent living through the memory of Sirius falling though the Veil again and now he wouldn't be taking him away from the Dursleys once he got proven innocent.

"I SAID IS THAT UNDERSTOOD!" His uncle screamed into his face then raised his hand and slapped Harry around the side of the head with the back of his hand hard enough to knock him over and make his eyes lose focus.

Harry nodded, in complete shock that his uncle had just hit him then started thinking that he deserved it because he had killed Sirius.

"Good, now go and keep out of my way or so help me god!"

Harry pulled himself off the floor and dragged himself up to his room where he took out his want, his father's invisibility cloak and the pocket knife he got from Sirius. He climbed under his bed and pulled up the loose floorboard and put everything into it. He then went and laid on his bed going deep into depression thinking about how he would no longer see Sirius or even have a grave to morn at. Life was looking hopeless for Harry James Potter, he had to kill the darkest wizard of the centuary before he got killed himself and just when he thought he could depend on his godfather he went and killed him.

Harry climbed back under the bed and pulled out the pocket knife that Sirius had given him and looked at the blade and how easily it would cut through his flesh, how easy it could be to be away from all the pain and disappointment. Harry brought the blade in close to his wrist and pressed down just hard enough to break the skin and make it ooze blood out of the small cut.

B I AN: My 1st HP fic, please read and review, thanks . Feel Free to send e-mails to IdimmuIdpa hotmail . com /B /I 


	2. Summer With The Dursleys

**Harry Potter and The Power Within**

_**Chapter 2 - Summer With The Dursleys**_

_AN: Chapter contains violence, not very graphic but violent non the less._

Harry awoke the next day with his wrists throbbing and hurting covers in deep, thin red lines. Harry just looked at them and groaned.

'I deserve much worse than this, why can't I just die and be with Sirius and my parents'

Then the face of Albus Dumbledore appeared in his minds eye repeating the prophecy to him.

'_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not…and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…' _

Harry knew what he had to do but was unsure if he could do it, the prophecy never said that he would win, only that he was Voldemorts equal and he had power that Voldemort didn't know about.

Harry sighed and turned over and tried to get back to sleep, or at least the nightmares he was having where he watched Sirius fall through the Veil.

Just as Harry was slowly starting to drift off the cat flap at the bottom of his door, which had been put there when he was in his third year at Hogwarts, rattled indicating that his breakfast had been served. Harry slowly dragged his tired and sore body out of his bed and fumbled over to the door, he looked at the small bowl of cold soup in disgust and gave it all to Hedwig, that hooted and moved away from it.

"That's the best we are gunna be getting till we get back to school girl"

Harry moved over to the window to let Hedwig out, to try and catch her own breakfast which had to be better than what he had just been given, to find that the window was nailed shut and wasn't looking like it was going to open anytime soon.

Harry sighed and looked apologetic to Hedwig who just ruffled her feathers at him.

"I'm sorry girl, there's nothing I can do" and he shrugged and went to lie on his bed.

The holidays were going to drag past with nothing to keep his mind active and not thinking of Sirius's death. Harry was hit again with another pang on guilt in his heart that felt like someone had just slipped a knife through his ribs.

Harry looked towards his bedside cabinet where he saw his knife stained with his blood along the handle (because the blade is charmed to never go blunt or dirty). He picked the knife up and just sat staring at the blade's edge lusting to kill himself, but knowing he couldn't because of the blasted prophecy.

Slowly Harry started tracing the blade over his chest leaving light cuts that seeped a drip of blood now and then. Eventually Harry added pressure that caused blood to instantly smear over his skin as he hissed in pain yet not stopping, punishing himself for killing his Godfather, the only thing he had left that he could trust fully and look up to as a father substitute.

Over the days at the Durley's Harry's body gained more and more cuts over his body, the one time Harry saw his Vernon and his uncle had actually seen the cuts he just smirked.

"Next time press down harder, the more freaks like you the better."

Harry would just nod and go to the bathroom where he would relive himself before throwing up. The nightmares were really getting to him with the mix of Sirius dieing and the visions he was getting from Voldemort most nights made his stomach lurch.

Today Harry was having a very bad day. It was the day before his birthday and he was missing Sirius more than ever and every night was getting forced to watch more and more deaths. It seemed that Voldemort was giving him his cruel birthday present early.

Today was indeed a bad day for Harry Potter. For today was the day Harry James Potter lost the will to live. He started cutting his arms, legs and body or anywhere else he could reach and pressed down savagely hard. Blood was flowing from his body. Harry started feeling dizzy and slowly started to pass out of blood loss, but just before he fainted he saw the silhouette of his Uncle standing at the door with a victory look on his face.

AN: i could end it here couldnt i........... my a really nasty ending to a chapter, but alas tis to shourt so i shant, what a pity :(

Slowly Harry came too. He groaned then realised he was still alive.

"I can't even kill myself, how am I meant to kill Voldemort" Harry slowly thought back to himself, when he remembered seeing his Uncle at the door.

He groaned and tried to sit up, when he realised he was chained the wall. He was lying on the blanket he has covered in blood while trying to kill himself and chained to the wall, which ran opposite the window which was weirdly boarded up.

"BOY, ARE YOU AWAKE YET?" shouted his Uncle

Harry slowly nodded his head cringing and the massive migraine that was slowly starting to take over him.

"Boy, I've been waiting a long time for today…..Do you know what today is?" he asked with a strange silky voice.

Harry was starting to get scared, seeing his Uncle smile like that was un-nerving to anyone that would have seen it, not just Harry.

"N-N-No Uncle Vernon, what is it?" Harry asked slowly between the throb of his head.

"Today boy, is the day that I get to have fun with you, I can kill you, and if any asks, I can just say you killed yourself, so prepare yourself because I'm going to take you to hell and back" his Uncle said before laughing with glee and a shine of madness in his eyes.

The headache had become to much for Harry and he slowly passed out into the welcoming darkness the threatened to consume him for eternity.

"NO YOU DON'T BOY, NOT TILL I'VE HAD MY FUN!" he Uncle roared.

Vernon got a pain of pliers from the box he had next to him and clamped down onto Harry small finger with all his might nearly snapping the bone in half. The pain was enough to bring Harry back to full consciousness and make him cry out in pain.

"There's a good boy, you can pass out or die when I'm finished with you."

Harry mealy sat there with his back to the wall held up by the chains. The pain in his finger was slowly starting to move down to his elbow causing his whole arm to throb and cry out in protest. Harry mealy kept quiet thinking he deserved it for killing Sirius.

"Now…..what else can I do to you…..maybe a short warm up ey, wotcha think?" his Uncle said moving up close to him.

Harry closed his eyes waiting for the enviable pain to come. He didn't have to wait long before he felt his Uncle's fist slam into his bare chest and feeling a few ribs break in the process, just as Harry cried out from that blow another one came to him, in the form of his Uncle's heavy boot making contacts with his left arm breaking it in 2 places.

Harry screamed as he felt the bone trying to push its way through the skin and make itself shown.

It appeared his Uncle was board of the warm up because it could cause him to black out before he got to have any fun, so he stopped and started rummaging in his box of 'goodies'.

After a few moments of rummaging Harry's face fell in utter shock, his Uncle had pulled out a piece of wood that was 4 inches wide and 2 foot long with a long curved nail in the end that looked like it was just waiting to pull chunks out of him.

His Uncle had a look of complete glee has he held the homemade torture weapon almost caressing it. He stood in front of Harry and looked like a madman with that glint in his eyes.

Just as Harry was preparing himself for the blow, it came, and it came hard. Harry bit on his lip hard enough to draw blood, as he felt the nail imbed itself in his shoulder rubbing up next to the bone. He was determined not to scream again for his Uncle but that thought was short lived as he felt the nail being wrenched out of his shoulder along with a good chunk of his flesh leaving an angry looking bloody mess that was bleeding constantly.

Harry sagged against his bonds only to cry out again as the damaged shoulder dislocated from the sudden pressure on it after being so badly beaten.

His Uncle didn't wait long before swinging his torture stick into the side of Harry with the nail sliding up next to his ribs, only this time his Uncle didn't wait very long before wrenching it out of Harry pulling a good bit of muscle and skin causing enormous amounts of pain to his already broken ribs, and Harry's mind couldn't handle it, he was bleeding from his own self inflicted wounds, and now from the 2 holes of flesh that were missing and broken ribs making it hard for him to breathe.

The last thought Harry had before he black out was 'If no wizard can kill me sept Voldemort, what about Muggles?' then he vanished into darkness 5 minuets before he became 16.

AN: Hehe nasty ending, next chapter probley coming tomoz still aint got any reviewers but I've got my fingers crossed pc is also being a real pain which is not helping in the slightest!


	3. The Awakening

**Harry Potter and The Power Within**

**Chapter 3 - The Awakening**

AN: I've had my first 2 reviewers, yeyness gives them a hug now jus for more of you to leave a message shakes fists Anyways on with the story!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All Harry could see was a consuming blackness. Everywhere he looked it seemed to be a complete void except in front of him where he could see a powerful golden light.

"What the hell is that……OH MY GOD, IM DEAD!" were the first thoughts going through the panic stricken Harry. 'Well I spose I'm ment to go towards it' Harry thought then started moving towards the light.

The closer Harry came to the light the warmer and safer he started to feel until the light started moving towards him! The warmth and comfort seemed to flood Harry's senses forcing him to stop and fall to the floor.

Harry sat there in silent awe waiting for what ever it was that was closing in on him when he started to hear the song of a phoenix. To be exact it was the song of The Phoenix, the guardian of life and death, what would be the Christians version of the keeper of keys to the gates of heaven.

Everyone knows that phoenixes will only trust those pure of heart and can sense there very core to know, meaning that putting a phoenix as the guardian of the afterlife is very fitting because if the phoenix has any reason not to trust you then you wont be permitted to enter the afterlife.

As the light drew closer and Harry could actually see where the song was coming from he gasped in complete shock and awe. The magnificent bird was easily the same size as Harry and its feathers were pure white but tipped with black, making the bird shimmer and look like an allusion, if it were not for the song it was playing Harry would of thought it really had all been an illusion but there was no way someone could replicate such a perfect song in every way.

Harry just sat there admiring the bird in all its glory when the singing stopped and left Harry feeling oddly cold, but just as Harry was about to ask why the phoenix started talking to him.

"Young one, you should not be here it is not your time" said the phoenix in a strangely deep voice.

"I didn't choose to be here all though if I knew it was like this compared to my life I probley would have…" Harry trailed off slowly thinking of Sirius's death once again.

"It is not your time to die, you must go back and kill Voldemort for if he reaches his dream of immortality, even in death you shall not be safe, he will have the power to rip through time and space and destroy more than just your world, do you wish to live with the deaths of billions of people hanging over your head. If u challenge him and lose at least you knew that you tried your best and failed." the Great Phoenix said to him slowly as if he was nothing but a small child.

Harry could only nod dumbly at what the Great One had said, 'Am I really the last hope of our world and the universe, this cant be happening, I'm just dreaming, that's it, its all a dream' he thought to himself in despair.

The Phoenix was looking at him sensing what was going through Harry's mind, 'Such a small boy to be burdened with the safety of so many, he has no chance at living a normal and happy life' were but a few thoughts running through the Great One's mind.

"This is not happening! I can't be the saviour of the world I just cant be!"

"Ah Harry but as much as you like to deny it, you have already saved the Wizarding World once have you not?"

"But that was because my mother died for me, the love she had for me was what saved me! Not because I'm anything special, I'm just a freak…"

"Ah, but Harry hasn't Voldemort killed a lot of babies and haven't nearly all there mothers died for them out of love, and yet they also died?"

"NOOO! That can't be true, Dumbledore told me that it was my mother, YOUR LIEING!"

"No Harry, it was Dumbledore that lied because he wanted you to be happy and have a normal childhood, but it seems that cannot be so, I am indeed sorry Harry, but the night your parents died it was you that saved yourself and killed Voldemort, you tapped into the powers that you should get on your 16th birthday, that has never happened before which leads me to believe that you are indeed powerful, easily the most powerful human I have even seen, and I have seen a lot of beings and a lot of power through the ages of eternity."

"So your telling me, I'm more powerful than the four founders and Merlin himself!?"

"Harry, you are more powerful than all of them put together" the bird answered slowly.

"That's impossible, Merlin was the most powerful wizard to ever live"

"Indeed he was, he was very much like your Albus Dumbledore and looked very similar too. But Harry listen, just because Merlin was the powerfullest wizard to ever live does not mean that he was the powerfullest wizard ever TO live now does it?"

"I spose your right, but I cant be that strong, it just cant be true"

"Harry, we have spent longer here than I planned on spending, now listen and listen carefully. I'm going to send you back to world of the living and once there you will be taken to the House of Forge.

Forge is a trainer of all the greatest wizards, both good and evil, you will have ever herd of, including Merlin and the four founders, he is the Forger of Warrior and Heroes. He will take you in and look after you, he will train you as a War Mage and be the strongest that you can be.

Goodbye Harry and I do not want to see you before I see Voldemort" the Great Phoenix said with a wink before vanishing and leaving Harry in the dark before he felt a lurch and a feeling of being pulled down over came him and the last thing he remembered was falling back into his body again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vernon Dursley was standing over the body of his nephew and watched him faint then die with a look of sheer joy on his face.

"That was way to easy, I don't know why I didn't do that sooner, filth freak tainting my house no longer"

He couldn't help but smile broadly as he punched and kicked the now lifeless body of Harry Potter.

He was just unchaining Harry so he could discard him somehow when the boys skin started getting hotter and hotter until it burnt to touch his skin. Suddenly a powerfully bright light surrounded the boy lifting him up.

His uncle stood there mesmerized by the very miracle he was seeing of someone coming back from the dead. Suddenly two deep violet eyes stared out of the flames above the boy and stared at his Uncle and into his very core making him shudder and look away, unluckily for Vernon, the Great Phoenix had just cursed him to damnation and no matter where Vernon looked he saw those violet eyes looking at him and judging him from that day foreword.

The last thing Petunia and Dudley remembered of Vernon Dursley was him laughing like a maniac shouting "Those damned eyes are not going to get me!" right before he through himself down the stairs and breaking his own neck.

Meanwhile in Harry room the light was getting brighter and brighter until with one almighty flash that could be seen for miles around Harry was teleported to the House Of Forge.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry came round slowly and turned over to find himself on a soft, cosy, king sized four-poster bed. He sighed, 'It was all a dream and I'm back at Hogwarts' he reached out and grabbed his glasses off the side cabinet. Slowly everything came into focus and Harry screamed. Loudly.

He was in a white marble room, but the room seemed to be very basic. There was a door which obviously went to other parts of where ever it was he was at. There was a window to his left and a balcony to his right, and that seemed to be all Harry could seem to tell was there, there was his bedside cabinet and of course the bed itself and Harry noticed with a shock, his trunk and the base of his bed.

Suddenly the door burst open and in walked a beast of a man with a worried look on his face.

The man broke into a grin when he spotted Harry awake and suddenly said in a low booming voice.

"Welcome to my house, now your temporary home, this is The House Of Forge, and of course I am Forge!"

That was all Harry could handle before he fainted again and vanished back into the blissful darkness of un-consciousness.

AN: Mite get the next chapter up today, will be about Forge and of course his house . Would also like to thank **f****lute9217 **and **Revolutionisedblader **for being my first reviewers and super powers will be coming chapter after next flute

™†Night Wanderer†™


	4. At Home With Forge

**Harry Potter and The Power Within**

**Chapter 4 - At Home With Forge**

_AN: Wow two chapters in one day, I be on a roll, me thinks ill just sit and write this story tonight, and to letcha know, I'm still in need of a beta reader e-mail me at IdimmuIdpa Hotmail . Com. Without further ado I present chapter 4 and I may even get chapter 5 up tonite if Im feeling friskey! Which will also be at Forge's house and he will remain a main character throughout the story hopefully and this is where you find out about him _

Harry awoke a second time that night, only this time it was only one minuet to his 16th birthday and the man named Forge was sitting next to him on the bed.

Forge was the perfect human male specimen. He looked to be about 6'9" and covered in strong toned muscles. His hair was jet black and hung in a loose pony tail that reached halfway down his back. He was wearing two swords strapped across his back, one hilt coming over each shoulder. Harry couldn't see what the blades of the swords were like because they were in sheaths but if the hilt was anything to judge by, they would be mighty looking things and he didn't want to be stuck at the other end of one.

He had an elegant yet weather beaten face, it had the ability to melt the heart of even the coldest woman yet scare the bravest of men. Everything was there to make everything else look better. But his eyes, those eyes, they were the most daunting part of him. His eyes were amber, the same colour of a hunting wolf, piercing and analysing anything they say, making you shudder if when he stared into you.

Harry was ripped away from staring into his eyes when Forge's booming voice disturbed him.

"You need to get ready, in 20 seconds you will be 16 and your full powers will activate within you and I'm sorry to say it wont be painless, 10 seconds"

"You mean all that stuff with the phoenix wasn't just a dream after all" he sighed.

5

4

3

2

1

Suddenly Harry's eyes flew open as the power flooded through his body. A powerful silver glow was starting to form around him and he could see Forge stepping back out of its way. He was forced to look away and another massive jolt of power ripped through him again causing him to scream out. The pain was like nothing he had felt before, it was more intense than even when his Uncle was having his 'fun' with him or even when Voldemort cast the Cruciatus curse on him, this was three fold that. Another power burst fired into his body causing Harry to scream out in agony and making Forge cringe as he herd it.

Forge was shocked at what he was seeing, this boy was growing into his power like had had seen hundreds of times before, but all of them had a gold power aura and Harry's was a pure white, this meant that he was a damn sight stronger than anything Forge had taught before and it scared him, it scared him a lot. Another thing that was different with Harry was that it had already been twenty minuets and was still screaming in agony from the power coming into him, yet even with Merlin it was over in five minuets and Merlin passed out within two minuets of it, yet here was Harry, spending twenty minuets in the most pain he will probley ever feel in his life and it was still happening.

At the thirty minuet mark, Harry couldn't take any more and he passed out with the power still flowing into him, the moment he fainted the powering going into him doubled in pace and strength.

To say that Forge was shocked was an understatement, he hadn't been shocked for millennia, yet here was a sixteen year old boy, making him stand open mouthed and eyes bulging. At the rate the kid was gathering strength he was going to rival him. Forge knew he was going to be powerful, a lot more powerful than most of the people he took in for training, and just for that you had to have power levels that beat any other wizard of the era, but if he knew he was THIS powerful he would of taken it into serious consideration if he was strong enough to ground his power till he had the control needed not to destroy himself, and Forge's home.

After one hour Harry's body stopped sucking up all the magic it could and the his aura started to die down and lay him on the bed. Forge was still standing there in complete shock as to what he had seen, never in all his time of being a Forger of Heroes had he seen something like that, he felt honoured just being in the same room as Harry.

Forge moved over to where Harry lay and checked to see if he was alright, apart from passing out though he seemed fine so he pulled the blanket over the now sleeping Harry and left him to his dreams.

Harry awoke yet again in the white room, yet it was all blurry so he reached for his glasses to find them not there anymore. As he sat up to look for it, but the room suddenly gave a lurch and Harry started feeling the nights before after shock, all his muscles hurt and it felt like something was digging into his nose.

He lifted his hand to find that his glasses were already on, which he thought was weird because his vision was all obscure, so he did what any logical person would do, he took them off, only to find that the room came into razor sharp vision, loads better than when his glasses used to work.

"That's weird" said Harry, "I wonder why I can see without them?"

"Ah, that's an easy one, not usually the first question I get, but is still an easy question to answer all the same" came the cheery response from Forge.

Harry jumped and spun round to see Forge sitting there grinning at him, but the smile never reaching those predator eyes, Harry quickly wished he hadn't moved that fast coz his head started throbbing painfully making his eyes water. Forge just laughed and started explaining about Harry's vision.

"You don't need glasses anymore because to put it blunt, your magic has healed anything that is wrong with you except the scar, as that is meant to be there by destiny, once all the throbbing and after shock dies down, which shouldn't be too long, you will feel like one thousand Gallons.

"You mean all that pain and power wasn't just a really bad dream Voldemort sent me?"

Forge just chuckled and shook his head.

"Now I thinks its time from breakfast, I dunno bout you but I'm starving after just watching you take in all that power, so you coming or am I going to have to carry you there?" he said with a strange twinkle in his eye, not unlike Dumbledore's.

Harry never got a chance to answer because just as he was about to his stomach gave an almighty roar, Harry just gave a sheepish grin,

"I guess I am, but I need some clothes" he said with a slight tinge appearing on his cheeks.

"Ohhhhh, how stupid of me" and with a swish of his hand lose fitting trousers and a cotton shirt appeared on his bed, "sorry bout that, I kinda get carried away with the moment if you get me" Forge said with his grin planted firmly on his face. "cya out there in a lil bit then"

He stood up and left the room in three graceful and powerful strides, leaving Harry to himself. He crawled out of his old blood soaked rags and into the new comfortable clothes curtsey of Forge. As soon as he put the clothes on the shrunk down to fit him perfectly, and he noticed that his body was a lot more developed now, he had toned muscles that he could of sworn he didn't have the day before.

Harry just assumed it was a perk of gaining more power, so he ignored it and followed out the door Forge just left out of. The room outside the sleeping chamber was reminded Harry strongly of the Ministry because it was just a circular room made out of the same white marble and the walls were just covered with doors and in the middle of the room sat Forge, eating at a small circular table at a speed even Ron would have to be impressed by.

Forge turned up to see Harry standing there gawping at the room and watching him eat so he chucked and called over,

"Oi, you gunna stand there watching me eat or are you gunna grab a seat and stuff your face too?"

Harry blushed deeply and scuttled over to the chair and started eating slowly but suddenly he felt a sudden hunger come over him and he started eating at a speed to match Forge, which he noticed stopped eating and just sat there shocked at the speed Harry was going. 'I've never met anyone that can match me eating like that, it just never happens.'

Harry was too hungry to wonder why Forge had stopped and just kept on ploughing through it like he was never going to get fed.

It was a good hour later when both the men stopped eating and sat back in the chairs satisfied. It seemed that the plates were similar to the ones in the Great Hall at Hogwarts because they never seemed to run out but once they were finished they were spotless.

Harry was startled out of his thinking when Forge let out an enormous belch that even Dudley would have to admit was one long belch. Harry merely smirked and let rip one of his own, which was a few seconds long and a touch louder.

"You trying to compete with me or something kido?" Forge said amused.

"Nope, its just coming naturally, and please don't call me kido, someone I used to know who I was real close to used to call me that and he passed away not long ago" said Harry guilt starting to wash over him.

"Ah, don't worry about it, and stop being guilt, I'm sure it wasn't your fault, ok, mite as well start your training here, lesson one, learn to control your emotions, if your enemy can control you through your emotions, it could cause you to make a mistake or give the enemy something over on you, ok?"

"And how exactly am I meant to do that, you could of at least given me some instruction on how to do it, and for your information I did kill him, I was there i know what happened and you weren't so butt out!"

"OK, OK, anyways to control your emotions, just empty your mind, visualise a steel box in your minds eye, and pull all your thoughts, worries, and emotions into the box, then close and lock the box, the shove it off your mental screen, tis as easy as that!"

Harry did as he was told, but he couldn't quite get the hang on it, he could get all his thoughts in the box and his mind would become silent but then waves of emotion would flow over him breaking his concentration.

"I can't do it, my emotions just keep on swamping me" Harry said feeling like he had let forge down somehow.

"Hey don't worry kid, you wont get it first time and we've got plenty of time, but today we get you used to doing wandless magic, because one reason is you don't have your wand and second reason is if you get caught without your wand your fucked to do magic, this way you will always be able to do magic and never been completely defenceless."

"KOOL! When do I start?"

"Right now" and Forge pulled out a candle "I want you to light that up"

"Uh, how am I meant to do that?"

"Feel the magic inside you, tap into its reserves and pull it to your finger tips then push it towards the candle and tell it what you want to do to the candle"

So Harry closed his eyes and focused on the power within him, and when he found it he nearly shouted out in shock, he didn't just have a little magic, but he had oceans on it, all for him to use, but he had a task at hand and he wasn't going to fail this one. Harry focused on his magic and drew it into his hand where he felt a tingle which meant he had succeeded so far, and he opened his eyes and pushed the magic out to the candle.

He nearly fell off his chair when he saw the candle AND the table vaporize into ash. Forge just chuckled and said,

"I think you over did it a bit there kid, next time not so much" but as he had just finished talking he saw Harry faint "this is going to take sometime to get him used to me thinks" and with that he picked Harry up and took him back to the bed and laid him down to sleep.

Tomorrow was going to be a big day.

_AN: And yet another chapter up and in the same day, I'm in a roll, woooo go moi _


	5. The Weapons and Fight

**Harry Potter and The Power Within**

**Chapter Five - The Weapons and Fight**

_**AN: Here's the next instalment hopefully this will be the longest chapter so far and I want you opinion, chapter as short as 1-4 or one as long as this one? Well here it is Chapter Four!**_

Harry slowly woke up feeling like he had run a marathon and been knocked over by a train all in one go. He slowly raised his head to see the whole world spin around him. He quickly shut his eyes and took several deep breaths.

"What happened yesterday" he said thinking aloud.

Chuckling in the corner made him whip round and see was there and he saw those emotionless amber eyes looking back at him even though the face was chuckling.

"It wasn't yesterday, it was one week ago, you give yourself quite a drain, I've never seen anyone do wandless magic to that extent on the first try before, I was only expecting a small spark. Are you always this surprising? Because if you are this could be quite an interesting time" said Forge chuckling again, but the mirth never reaching his predatory eyes.

"Yeah I spose i am, I've never been able to follow rules, or rules have just never been able to follow me" he said with a shrug.

"Fair enough, young one……..OH! Where are my manners, would you like a tour of where you shall be staying? You shall be the first to get a tour of The House Of Forge in quite a long time."

"Um, ok…" said Harry getting a little nervous of why Forge was so chipper but his eyes always looking at him as if analysing how good he was, making Harry feel really un-nerved.

So with that Forge leaped up and grabbed Harry and pulled him up too. Harry swayed slightly on his feet as his entire body throbbed with pain, so he closed his eyes and tried to keep his balance. After a few moments he found his centre of balance and felt a cold piece of metal being pushed into his hands and opened his eyes to find a goblet full of a dark blue potion.

"Here, drink this, it will make you as good as new"

So with that Harry downed the potion in one go expecting it to taste foul but was surprised to find that it tasted strangely of peppermint which soothed his throat as it went down and he felt all of his body relax and un-tense and all the pain flood out of him.

"Wow, you've got to tell me how to make this!"

"Don't worry potions is in the training, so you will learn how to make it and many other potions" said Forge eyes glinting showing a spark of emotion. Harry wasn't sure what was worse, his eyes emotionless, or them sparking suddenly like that. "Anyway, this is of course you're room, or at least the room you will be staying in till you've finished training then you will go back to your Aunt and Uncle's home.

"WHAT! No, you cant send me back there, they will kill me! You don't know what its like!"

"Don't worry so much kid, when you go back there, people will think more than twice before trying to mess with you, even Voldemort is going to get a run for his money."

"You keep going on about my training, what training? Why am I getting training? Why does everything have to happen to me!?" Harry screeched at the top of his lungs. Forge just stood there totally unfazed and answered,

"First off, you are being trained because you have immense power, and if you are not trained, you're going to go off like a Muggle Atom Bomb. I believe I also answered you second question, and for your last question, you have no choice what happens in life. You are what you are, and you can become nothing but that. I am a trainer, forever to stay here and train those that need to be trained. You are going to be a very powerful warrior, and that is what you must do. It is not my place to say if you will be a light or dark warrior, that is your choice alone, but if you strike any of descendants of any of my past students, you will have me to fight, and that is not something you want to happen" said Forge, his eyes starting to slowly glow more and more till they were blinding to look at, then as fast as it started his eyes snapped back to there usual, yet un-usual, amber colour.

Harry just stood there in shock, he had just been told that if he was to strike anyone that had one of his students in there blood Forge would come and try and kill him.

"What about if some of Voldemort's Death Eaters have the blood of one of your students in them? What can I do then?

"Kill them!" Forge said with his eyes glowing again, "any of my students that turn to the dark light lose there right of protection from me, and I curse all there children through the generations to never have my strength protecting them"

Harry stood there gob smacked, power seemed to roll of him in a physical form as he could noticeably see Forge getting pissed off at what he was saying. Trying to change the subject Harry asked,

"So what about this tour of your great house then?"

"OH YEAH! I nearly forgot bout that, anyways, as I said before, this will be your room, feel free to decorate it as you wish, but I spose you wont be doing that till you get the knack of wandless magic, ey?

"You mean this is my very own room?"

"Yup, so feel free to do what you want in here" Forge said beaming down at him, when Harry suddenly noticed a familiar emotion leaking through his eyes, 'Was that respect', Harry just mentally shook himself and looked around the room again.

"What about furniture?"

"It's a motive to work hard on your wandless magic, you have to conjure anything you want in your room" he said chuckling slightly, "Merlin wasn't impressed by that though, he ranted on at me for weeks till I eventually gave in and used a silencing charm on him" he said chuckling again.

Harry was once again, shocked into silence, 'Merlin gout taught here, why do I feel I already knew that', Harry just shrugged again and tried to reform his face from gawking.

Forge just smirked and though 'This is going to be interesting, I've never taught anyone with more power than me, wonder if he can do the lessons I was meant to give to the One' He snapped back to reality and noticed Harry was ready to look round more of his house to he left the room closely followed by Potter.

They came out back into the room with loads of doors, but the table had vanished now and it was filled with sofas and large comfortable armchairs.

"Before you even think about it, this stuff cant be dragged into your room, as soon as it passes the door it will vanish, Godric learned this the hard way" said Forge smirking again.

"You mean Godric Gryffindor? One of the Four founders of Hogwarts?"

Yup and yup, so he made a school ey? That would have been interesting to see, always thought he was a nice bloke, even if he was full of pranks and annoying me nearly all the time, he was fun to be round"

Harry was, yet once again shocked, that Gryffindor could have been so normal, he was one of the powerfullest of the four founders and he acted like the Weasley Twins. He was still lost in thought as Forge moved around him and boomed at the top of his voice,

"BOO!"

"ARGH!" Harry leapt a foot in the air and felt like his heart had stopped, "Don't DO that! Are you trying to kill me?"

"Nope, but you shouldn't space out like that, you don't know what could have happened, and by the time your training starts fully you will wish I did kill you" Forge said with once again, that scary glint in his eye, making Harry gulp nervously.

"Well anyways, this is the Hall of Doors, from here you can access anywhere in the building, although no door leads outside, some doors do lead to fields and forests that are kept within my home for certain training reasons, and each door is marked with a number so before long you will know wish door goes where, and you should remember your room is door number nine as the furniture likes to move around sometime just to confuse you."

Harry looked around and suddenly noticed that near the top, dead centre of the door there were roman numerals, so Harry figured it couldn't be too hard to work out his way around, there only seemed to be about twenty doors.

Forge moved over to door one,

"Might as well do things in order, we have got plenty of time"

"How long exactly am I going to be here for?"

"Until you finish your training, obviously"

"But how long will that take?"

"About two years if you work on it constantly"

"WHAT! BUT WHAT ABOUT MY FRIENDS, HOGWARTS!?"

"Hey, chill, time works differently here. For you it will seem like you spent to years here, then I will send you back and only two weeks will have passed, so relax a bit, I even sent a note so they know your safe, but I don't think they will believe it"

"So I will spent two years here and only two weeks will pass at home?"

"Yup, time runs either very fast here, or time outside of here runs very slow, depends how you think about it, anyways, as I was saying this is Door #1, it goes to the kitchen, where you will be able to make yourself something to eat, as time has pretty much know meaning as it never gets dark or light, unless you are tired then your room will go dark so you can sleep. But that's going off topic, this is the kitchen, it will always be fully stocked so feel free to eat as much as you want because, trust me, your going to need it" again with the glint in his eye.

He left the room quickly followed by Harry and moved over to Door #2,

"This is the bathroom, as you can see it has a bath and shower, toilet and sink, just your average bathroom I think"

To Harry the place seemed magnificent, he head never seen a bath that big before. It made the bath in the prefects bathroom look like a foot spa. The shower could easily hold 3 people in, and has holes all over the wall, which he assumed shot water at you from all angles. The worst thing was, Forge said it was an average bathroom! The Dursleys would be so jealous when he told them about this, then he was suddenly hit with a question,

"When I go back, am I allowed to tell anyone I've been here?"

"Sure, no one will ever be able to get here and if they somehow manage it, I'm not one to refuse guests. But I advise you don't go spreading it around to much, because people have herd of me and what I do, and it mite not be strategic if your enemies knows how much you have learnt, as you will be learning an awful lot in a very tight amount of space, but I spose it wont be to hard, as all you will be doing is, eating, sleeping and learning for the next two years!"

Forge saw Harry gulp but then a determined look came across his face and shone through his eyes making him radiate his power. Forge nearly gasped out in shock if he hadn't caught himself in time. The power Harry was throwing out with so much ease was enough to seriously challenge Forge. Unlike Harry though, Forge had more than a couple Millennia of experience and knowledge over Harry so if it came to a fight, sure he would get injuries, but Forge would inevitably win.

"HARRY! Control yourself! That power goes un-checked your going to do something an injury"

"Sorry" Harry muffled out looking a bit sheepish then fully embarrassed.

"Hey no sweat, that's what you're here for, to learn how to control yourself"

Forge moved out of the bathroom and Harry reluctantly followed, dragging his eyes away from the perfect looking carvings in the walls and ceiling.

Forge then moved over to Door #3 which he opened to reveal a library that could easily hold 10 of Hogwarts library in it.

"This library will contain every book from your world, and all the books I wrote, which mainly contain spells and potions that have been forgotten or no one was left that was powerful enough to do them, that's why I went and found them all out again and compiled them into a LOT of books. Feel free to have a browse around in your free time"

"Wow, you mean I'm allowed to read anything that's in here?"

"You, but if you plan on doing any of the powerful spells, gimme a shout first, I don't want you hurting yourself. I will never say no unless I have a good reason and I will then forbid you to do it. And if you do it behind my back, you will be expelled from this place in a heartbeat and if you die from magic overuse or a spell backfiring because you put to much power into it, will not be my fault, but your own." Forge said standing tall as if he was stating an ancient law that must be conducted a tall times. It was then that Harry realised it probably was an ancient law that he had made up when something had obviously gone wrong.

"Anyways, enough time in the library, it gets boring in here fast, when you've read every book about 1000 times"

"Uh, ok…what's next?"

"Well if you would follow me I shall show you to Door #5 I shall show you the duelling and armour rooms"

And with that they left the magnificent library, Harry a little reluctant, into the duelling room. This room was massive, roughly the same size as the Great Hall in Hogwarts but along the walls weapons of every kind hung. Anywhere from small throwing daggers to huge Great Axes. Harry spotted an overly long Broad Sword and felt drawn to it. He walked across the room and pulled it down. It seemed to grow warm in his hand and made his whole arm tingle. It felt like it was made to be his and would always be his.

Forge was once again chocked by the young hero in training. When he started walking over to the sword on the wall he was going to call out and not tell him to touch them, but before he had a chance he pulled off the last sword he was expecting to be taken down, yet was expecting it all along.

"Well kid, you've done it again"

"What's that?"

"You've done something I haven't seen done in a very, very long time"

"And what's that?

"You know that sword you just picked off my wall?"

"Yes…" Harry said slowly, becoming very defensive of His sword.

"Well do you want to know its name?"

"Um, ok…" Harry said a little unsure of what to do.

"That would be Excalibur in your hands, the sword of King Arthur himself"

"W-W-W-W What, no way, shouldn't it be in a stone or something?"

"Well actually, it was Arthur that pulled it out of the stone I believe, and he gave the sword to Merlin before he died, and in turn, Merlin gave it to me, so that the next Great One could wield it"

"What do you mean 'Great One'?" said Harry getting more and more nervous about where this was going.

"Don't worry, it wont make you the king of England, well not quite…"

"What do you mean?"

"Well you will be a King of England, but only over the Wizards, and that's only if you claim to it, and your also immune to any laws even if you don't claim your rightful place by merely showing your sword"

"WHAT! that's so unreal, you mean, I could kick Fudge off from Minister of Magic?"

"Harry, you would be a king with absolute power, what every you said, would have to be done, even if it broke a law. The only thing you can't do it give your kingship to someone else unless they can hold Excalibur"

"So you mean, wizards won't have a king, unless the king holds Excalibur?"

"Yup, your highness" said Forge, slowly going down onto one knee and bowing.

"Oh, you can stop that now, I don't want to be a king and if your going to do that, you can send me back now!"

Forge just started chuckling and was about to say something when Harry spaced off again, and started walking to his axes. 'Oh Christ, here we go again…'

Harry suddenly felt a pull from another weapon, so with his sword in one hand he walked towards the wall covered in axes with one hand raised feeling for which one give him the pull. He walked up to a reasonably big one that looked like an enlarged version of a Tomah Hawk. He pulled it down and felt the same warmth spread threw his arm and looked at Forge expecting to hear some dramatic story. But then his body went ice cold, Forge had completely paled and his face matched Snape's for a moment before the colour slowly started to refill his cheeks.

Forge looked at Harry as he pulled down Slayer, one of the three weapons that were created before even Forge was alive, he had never been able to touch it before, because every time he tried to grasp it every bone in his arm would vanish making him have to slowly re-grow them again through a night.

Forge just looked at Harry in wonder then slowly did the formal bow, this time meaning every movement and did a fluent and graceful bend in his spine and brought his first two fingers of his left hand and tapped on his throat three times, the bow to a Drake Lord.

If Harry wasn't scared before he was now, Forge had just lowered down onto one knee and did the most weird thing Harry had seen in his life. He tapped his throat three times, but that wasn't the worst of it.

"I am humbled by your presence Drake Lord, I honour meeting you"

Harry was now fully confused before Forge rose up slowly and then looked deep into his eyes, analysing him again before cracking a grin, only this time, it reached his eyes, and he actually looked human, instead of tome kind of killing machine!

"Why did your call me a Drake Lord?"

"Well you see that axe there? It is one of the oldest thing I have in my possession, even I have never been able to break through the magic that protects it, as I can with Excalibur, but only for about an hour. Every time I touch it, it makes every bone on my arm vanish", Harry winced at this remembering in his second year when Lockhart had done the same thing to his arm and he had to re-grow them all, "that axe is older than I am, and has never been wielded since the start of the Universe to the best of my knowledge. It has now bonded with you as has Excalibur which means, if you are every separated from either of them, you can summon them to you and they will appear. But that's going off topic, that axe…is not made from stone as it looks, it is made out of raw magic, the same stuff that was used in the creation of the universe, it will never break, or go blunt, and will cut through anything except they other two relics of the ancients. Excalibur will cut through anything too, but not as smoothly, but it is a lot easier to handle, and that axe only has a once sided blade and you are restricted in how you are restricted to swinging it."

"So your telling me, I've got a sword that is pretty much indestructible and makes me the king of the English wizards, and an axe that is made out of the magic that God himself uses?"

"That seems about right, yup"

That was all Harry could take in before he ever so smoothly blanked out and both his weapons fell out his hands. Forge banished them back to the wall where they glowed for a minuet before flying smoother to lie back on Harry. 'Looks like he's stuck with them then'. Forge picked Harry up and slowly carried him out of the room and to his bed where he put Harry down and banished his weapons to the floor, either side of Harry's bed so he couldn't hurt himself if he landed on either of them. Forge then walked to the library where he went in search of as much knowledge as he possible could on Drake Lords.

_AN: I could leave it here and it would already be the longest chapter yet, but…. As the chapter states, this is Harry's day of a fight, not just getting weapons, so on with the show! (thank me later, hehehe)_

Harry slowly woke up thinking he had the weirdest dreams where he had gotten some extremely rare weapons. Harry slowly climbed out of bed when his foot hit something hard and sharp, he let out a yelp of surprise as there at his feet was Excalibur. Harry wondered how well this bond worked what Forge had said and he help his hand out and Excalibur flew up and into his grip, where it fit perfectly.

Harry wondered where his axe was, as he knew Forge couldn't touch it or he would be armless for a while, so he help out his other arm and his axe came flying over it and made a slapping noise as it hit the palm of his hand.

Harry was suddenly knocked out of his testing when he herd clapping coming from the corner and out walked Forge, with a huge grin pasted across his face clapping.

"Very well done, you've only had them a few hours and you've already worked out how to summon them, lets see if there knowledge has been passed down to you, meet me in Door #5 once your reading and we will really push you to your limits" and forge started walking towards the door and left quietly.

Harry sat on his bed examining his weapons. Excalibur was an overly long gold broadsword, with gems imbedded into the blade as well as intricate carvings making the blade sparkle with a life of its own, the hilt was a deep set silver with a carving of to hands clasping the blade and moving down into the hilt itself with an extremely large diamond at the bottom.

"Wow" was all Harry could struggle out. This was easily the most beautiful sword he had ever seen, even though he had not seen a lot, he knew that there couldn't be anything else out there that even came close to how Excalibur was.

He put his sword down and pulled his axe onto his lap. It was a bit heavier than Excalibur and the blade was a dull grey with strange ruin symbols carved into it. On one side there were snakes that looked to be crawling over it and Harry was sure if he looked at them and started talking it would come out in Parselmouth making Harry shudder slightly. He flipped it over and on the other side were more ruins and stars that seemed to be glowing brightly and moving around. Harry wasn't sure if there were moving around or just because they were extremely well done, but he also didn't care.

Harry ripped his gaze away from it and realised he was meant to meet Forge in the duelling room. So Harry grabbed his weapons and sprinted out of his room and into the Hall of Doors. After quickly finding Door #5 he ran into it gasping and was about to apologize when a sharp blade went whizzing about his head. Harry ducked and rolled just in time because where his neck had previously been, a sword had just flown through.

Harry looked at Forge and Forge just looked back with a look in his eye telling him to fight well or be hurt. While Harry was still in though Forge lunged at him, forcing Harry to jump back and drop his axe. As soon as the axe left his hand, Harry felt an itching at the back of his mind that he had just lost something extremely important which was quickly covered up by anger that Forge would make him drop it.

Harry grasped Excalibur in both hands and raised it just in time as Forge swung at his head again. The two blades locked together three inches from Harry's neck. Forge looked at Harry and saw the flame of anger in them and a strange glow of power, 'this should be interesting' he thought to himself as he stepped back, then jumped to the side in amazement as a gold flash grazed across his shoulder.

"That's more like it, attack me, I want to see what you can do!" Forge shouted and his whole mind switched to battle mode; no feelings, no regrets, just do that task at hand.

They both pounced at each other, trading blow for blow, doing the dance of death. There blades clanged and sparked together every millisecond leaving an almost constant ring of metal in the room. But it was obvious Forge was going to win, he had a lot more experience and was a lot stronger, although Harry's muscle mass had increased one hell of a lot after his birthday, but it was still nothing compared to Forge.

Harry was caught off guard as Forge lunged at him again and did a complicated corkscrew with his sword forcing Harry to step back and as he did he felt Excalibur fly from his grip and into the wall opposite him.

"Enough!" Forge boomed.

"Very good Harry, that was the best I have EVER seen someone fight for there first time, if you are as good as studying as you are naturally with a sword this will be over in no time. Now call your swords back and ill show u how to strap them to you"

Harry did as he was told and opened his hands up to feel both of them slap into his hands audibly.

"Now first off where do you want them, this wont really matter as your bond get stronger because they will just appear in your hand, but you still need somewhere to keep them, so where will it be?"

"On my back like yours"

"Fair enough, the back it is" and Forge suddenly had a ball of energy that he stuck to his back and did it again with a bigger ball of energy.

"Now place the sword on yr back somewhere its comfortable and easy to reach"

Harry did as he was told and when he let go he was surprised to find that the sword stayed where it was.

"This is a magic sheath, only you can draw your weapons out of them and they can turn the weapons invisible if you don't want anyone seeing them, which I advise you do round school unless you want to draw attention to yourself, now put your axe on your back"

Harry again put the axe to his back but so the handle pointed over the other shoulder and felt a small tingle which meant it had set and let go.

"Thanks"

"Hey no sweat, you will be able to do it yourself soon and style it instead of being a dull brown, and judging from your power, invent your own to do what you want" he said with a slight chuckle "now go get something to eat then off to bed, you have had quite a busy day"

Harry turned and walked from the room and just as he reached the door Forge shouted,

"Oh and Harry?"

"Yes?"

"Don't go to sleep with them on, I cant see you waking up very comfortable" he said with a smirk. "G'night"

"Night Forge"

_**AN: and yet another cracking chapter from yours truly If you people want them this long I will do my best but updates wont be always be daily because that took quite a while to do, and I don't think I want to do it every day so it mite be every other day at this size or bigger lemme know what you think in a review**_

™**Night Wanderer™ **


	6. Powers and Abilities

**Harry Potter and The Power Within**

**Chapter Six - Abilities and Powers**

_**AN: This chapter is dedicated to Dark Borg Drone, Harry Potter 101, and Rukri and also flute9217 who was my first reviewer .**_

_**This is because they are the only people to put me on there fave authors but I seem to have a lot of people on author alert…cool, never thought my stories would be so popular gunna do another one once I finish though, which wont be for a long, long time as I plan of finishing this sometime after I pass the 100,000 words mark, as there is another enough 100,000 word stories under the fantasy genre! I want to fix it!!!! As chapter entails, this is story where you learn the extent of Harry and his new found power thankies to all the people that reviewed too, tis nice to come online and see that ive got a few more reviewers everyday but im still in in need of a beta add IdimmuIdpa(at)Hotmail(dot)com to msn messenger or just send an e-mail to my aol account which FF tells you and this is way to long so ON WITH THE SHOW!**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry awoke sometime later that week. After the sword fight with Forge, Harry felt strangely drained, it was like he had been running 20 mile then decided to do 300 sit-ups. So to say that Harry wasn't feeling all too well would be an understatement.

Suddenly Harry's gut decided to make itself known with an almighty roar, which lucky no one was around to hear, so he climbed out of his bed and went in search of food.

After sitting at the table for about half an hour stuffing his face Harry began to feel like someone was watching him which was starting to really un-settle Harry. The longer Harry sat there the longer Harry felt like he wasn't alone.

Just when Harry was finishing up he saw something shimmer out of the corner of his eye, and before even Harry knew what he was doing, he had his axe in both his hands and had his eyes fixed on the slight glimmer. 'All those games of playing Seeker are starting to pay off'.

With a slight pop Forge stood there smiling down at Harry with pride flowing from him.

"Well done, you are the first person to notice me on there first true day of training"

"What do you mean 'First true day of training'?"

"Well yesterday I was just showing you down and how well you had bonded with your weapons, which I see is a great deal. You didn't even draw your axe, it just appeared in your hand. It took Arthur a few weeks before he could do that with Excalibur, but maybe its easier with the axe" Forge said with a shrug.

"So you mean you today your going to start my training?" said Harry, excitement started to show through.

"Yep, but don't be so excited, by the time your done, your going to hate me"

"Uh, ok. So what am I going to learn today then?"

"Today you are going to learn what powers and abilities you've got and ill explain to you what a Drake Lord is"

"Cool!"

"Indeed, now follow me if you would"

And so Forge and Harry left the kitchen and went into the Hall of Doors where there was two armchairs facing each other and a table between them. On the table were two stones and two pieces of parchment.

"We will just stay in here today for a bit I think. Now sit down and ill explain to you what's going to happen"

Before Harry could even move Forge and jumped across the room and was sitting comfortably on one of the armchairs looking at Harry as if telling him to hurry up. He sighed and dropped himself in the armchair facing Forge and looked into the Amber eyes of his trainer to nearly shout out when he saw a deep excitement inside them. This set Harry really on edge as he didn't know what was going to happen or why Forge was so excited.

"Now, are you comfy as this might be a long explanation, so you comfy?"

"Yup" said Harry with more and more un-easiness spreading through him.

"Right now, well I created these stones quite a long time ago so that I knew what to teach my students so that I knew what each special power they had. This blue stone will tell you what abilities you have and the black stone will tell you what powers you have. Each of your powers will show up written on the parchment! Ingenious isn't it, and it only took me 200 years to think of!"

"So why do you need two stones? don't they both do the same?"

"Ah, that's the clever bit, the purple stone tells you what your good at, and the black stone tells you what special gifts you have like Animagus or Elementalist"

"uh, ok, so what do I need to do?"

"Just pick up the purple stone for now and we shall go from there"

So Harry bent foreword and slowly picked up the purple stone. Nothing seemed to happen. Harry just sat there for nearly then minuets and was about to ask Forge if there was anything more to do when he felt the stone getting warmer and giving off a gentle glow. And as soon as it came it was gone and now the parchment was glowing and words appearing on it. Forge snapped up the parchment and told Harry he could put the stone down.

"This is interesting Harry, I've never seen someone this good at this many things! Its nearly unheard of"

"What, what does it say?"

Instead of saying Forge just passed him the sheet with all the information on. Harry nearly fell out of the seat when he saw the results.

_Harry James Potter_

_Battle Magic - 25_

_Dark Arts - 200_

_Defence Against Dark Arts - 200_

_Transfiguration - 150_

_Potions - 100_

_Swordsmanship - 450_

_Battle Axe - 500_

_Hand to Hand Fighting - 300_

_Rune Magic - 230_

Harry just stared at the paper in total shock. Then looked at the numbers, wondering what they meant he asked Forge.

"That. Harry, is the score out of 100 on how good you are, and as you see, you are well over the limit. Most wizards that score 90-100 are called masters in that art. I believe the only potions master alive at the moment is Severus Snape. His would say 100 and as you can see you match him. And your fighting skills are through the roof, in all my years of teaching I've never seen a score in anything higher than 150 and you seem to have smashed that score easy"

Harry just sat there absorbing it all in. he was going to match Snape in potion skills and he had natural talent for more kinds of magic than anyone alive or ever been alive so far. Even Forge thought that he was extremely powerful! Harry just sat there thinking the stones had gone wrong before Forge snapped him out of it.

"Now I want you to pick up the black stone, and this time lets see how much you know, but this one doesn't have a score, if you have this power, you have full control and its not varied like your talents are"

Harry just sat there and slowly picked up the black stone, still in a shocked state from when he had just picked up the purple stone and yet again there was a flash and the parchment started glowing writing down how much of a freak he was.

"Hmm, you seem to be full of surprises don't you, you've got some skills here that I haven't seen anyone with for a long, long time. You are going to be one bad ass hero when you get out of here"

Again he passed the sheet to Harry so he could absorb all the information on it.

_Harry James Potter_

_Drake Lord_

_War Mage_

_Shadow Mage_

_Telepathy_

_Empathy_

_Wandless Magic_

_Lower Elementalist_

_Higher Elementalist_

_Magical Animagus _

_Parseltounge_

_Beast Talker_

_Apparition_

_Jumping_

Harry read the list slowly through once more, just as Harry was starting to process the information he passed out and was unconscious yet again since his stay with Forge.

Forge on the other hand just sat there and chuckled. 'If he keeps this up he's going to spend more time out cold than he is training'

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Slowly Harry began to come round and his back felt awful. Forge had obviously not bothered to take him to his bed this time. Harry just moaned and cursed Forge as he slowly started to come back to the land of the conscious. Just as Harry had finished his string of words describing Forge in not such a polite was he noticed the man was still sitting the same chair that he was before Harry blacked out with a glint in his eyes.

"Hey, glad to see your awake, because for that I'm going to train you so hard this week everything you just said about me is going to come true" said Forge with a slight chuckle that didn't sound like it was in good faith and the whole room seemed darker and colder. Harry shuddered involuntary

Then with a snap the room returned to how it was before but with that evil gleam still in Forge's eyes making Harry still feel endangered.

"Uh, um, would you mind explaining to me what half of this list means, please?"

"Of course I would"

Forge took the list and began reading through it again and started his list of them all going through it.

"Well lets see here, a War Mage. Being a War Mage means that you have incredible physical strength but it also means that you can contain a lot more magic inside of you because the more power you have, the more stress on the body, so yours is naturally refined and toned, and I shall be training you to make you even stronger than you already are. Being a War Mage is nothing exactly special except strength. Now then, what else have we got here…Shadow Mage. This skill is a lot more interesting though. This allows you to become a shadow. This means if you are about to be hit by a weapon or a sharp object you can turn into a shadow and anything your holding will too. It can also be used to avoid spells but the killing curse will still hit you, because it kills anything in its path, shadows included. Hmm what else have we got here…Telepathy, you should know what that is, to put it bluntly, mind reading, and Empathy is feeling someone's emotions so you know if there hostile or not, things like that. Wandless Magic is self explanatory so I'm not going to even bother, Your also a full elementals, meaning you have control over the lower and higher elements. This means that being a lower elementalist you can control Fire, Water, Earth and Air but only in there raw forms. Being a higher elementalist means you can control things like Volcanoes and lightning where two elements cross over causing and even greater force. But being in control of just the higher abilities does not mean that you can control the lower ones in there raw forms, but you on the other hand can. And you must be the first person that has ever been able to do both for about a millennia. A Parseltounge you should know what that is, as it has been used before and halfway been to fully mastered. A beast talker is self explanatory it just means that you can talk to ALL animals not just snakes. You were never meant to be a Parseltounge so its kind of pointless once you become a beast talker as you can talk to everything in the same language. You should also know what apparition is because it is incredibly common in the wizard world but jumping is a lot more complex. The only other thing I can think of that you will know is house elves. They do a kind of jump, where as in no wards can get in there way, but there is also no noise when you do a true jump and you just fade from one spat to another but its a lot harder to do and takes more concentration and power. Meaning that apparition is safer and easier. Any questions?"

"Wow, I can do all that? that's amazing! But the list said I was a Drake Lord and you never said anything about it, why not?"

"Ah, you've caught me out" said Forge looking a little sheepish, "to tell you the truth I'm not really sure what one is, all I know is this. A Drake Lord has power that is equalled by none and has the universe resting on his back, he has a heart of gold, and will always fight to help and defend what is right, he will carry the ancient axe and be the Golden Knight."

"That is all I could really find out about it, oh yeah, you also wont die of old age, you wont age past about 20 till the next Drake Lord is born and you must teach him everything you know and you also have a dragon animagus but you will also have at least one more as the dragon form is actually your birth right and not an animagus"

"Are you a Drake Lord?"

"Are you stupid, if I was I would be able to hold that axe wouldn't I?"

"Ah, sorry" said Harry starting to feel a little stupid now.

"Hey its ok, but no I'm not a Drake Lord, I'm the Forger of Heroes, and I have a lot more restrictions on me than you do."

"Ok…so is that it for today?"

"Yep, now go have a shower then go to bed, you stink! When was the last time you got cleaned up?"

"Oops,. Sorry" and Harry ran off to the bathroom.

Inside the bathroom Harry stared at the full length mirror. This was the first time he had looked at himself properly since he came into his powers, and to say he was shocked was an understatement of the centaury. He now stood at 6'5" and his body was lined with toned muscles that covered him. His body resembled Forge but not quite as pronounced and he didn't have the air of power around him. But he guessed by the time he was finished he was going to be easily as strong as Forge if not stronger if being a Drake Lord meant his power was unrivalled. Then he thought about all his friends and how they must be missing him, then realised they wouldn't be because time worked differently here and they probably wouldn't even know he was gone, but that didn't mean he wouldn't miss them for all the time he would be stuck here. Then his thoughts went to Voldemort and how it was his fault that Sirius was dead and if he didn't stop him soon his friends would be dead too and everyone he knew. His mind suddenly went calm and everything seemed to flow around him and his Golden aura become visible around him as he thought of Voldemort and ridding the world of him, the reflection looking back at him wasn't a 16 year old boy but a strong proud man that could and would fight the darkness with everything he had till he didn't have anything left.

Harry was suddenly overwhelmed with tiredness and he climbed into the shower to wash off all the grime he had collected over the time since his last wash and felt like a heavy load had been lifted from him while he stood under the constant pounding of the hot water on his back.

Yes, he would train here with all that he was worth and make Forge proud of him. He was GOING to beat Voldemort one way or another and he wouldn't stop till he did.

_**AN: Sorry about the delay people but I had a lot of working going on over the weekend I shall be starting the new chapter as soon as I upload this one and I might be able to get it up tonight but don't hold your breath because I might not either. And all my chapters from now on will be at least 2000 words long and the next chapter will be at least 4000 words to make up for no upload during the weekend.**_


	7. The Dragon and Phoenix

**Harry Potter and The Power Within**

**Chapter Seven - The Dragon and the Phoenix**

_AN: I'm writing this as I've just finished the last chapter, I haven't got any chapter header for it yet as I'm not sure what the key thing will be that's going on but it should have one before it goes up (Fingers crossed). I'm also getting swamped down in English with way to many essays to write but I prefer this so ill just do this as they aren't important just practice questions blah blah._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been four months since Harry had arrived at Forge's house and anyone that used to know him, wouldn't now. No longer was he the small skinny and underfed boy-who-lived but now he was a tall, muscle bound and his body could put a Greek God to shame. When Forge had said that being a War Mage made him a lot more stronger he failed to mention that his muscles could also develop a lot faster because of that special little gift, it made it easier to build up strength but didn't help him learn magic, he learnt it all the hard way and it was only his sheer determination that made him always cast the spell within the second or third attempt.

Forge was an incredibly good teacher and now Harry could cast wandless spells without even thinking about it and they were always accurate. Harry was also an Occlumency and Legimency master although Legimency was useless because of telepathy so he could get passed anyone whether they knew Occlumency or not.

Harry could now wield both his weapons at the same time and could now fight Forge for more than 3 hours before Forge beat him. He was also training in martial arts and he found this the easiest to do next to using his axe.

Lord Drake Harry James Potter could now easily defeat any death eater that stood in his path and could give Voldemort and Dumbledore a run for there money but he didn't have the battle experience or spell knowledge to defeat Voldemort head on yet.

Today though Harry was exceptionally happy because at last Forge was going to teach him how to change into his dragon form and his Animagus form. Harry had been excited about this since he had been told he could do it and Forge refused to tell him what kind of Dragon he would be, if he even knew, and it was driving Harry nuts.

As Harry looked around his room he smirked to himself, his room was no longer bare but it had a sitting area, a Muggle TV that would only play movies and nothing else, a full wardrobe and a small kitchen area. It had taken him nearly a month just to make his room big enough to fit everything in and now he was trying to work on how to add a gym but he needed to work on how to make his room even bigger because the charm he had used to do it in the first place was only meant to be used on trunk and Harry had to put a lot of power behind it in order for him to make his entire room grow bigger.

He quickly left his room with a towel in his arm and went to take a long shower to ease his muscles, Forge had been partially rough on him the day before and Harry was still feeling the effects of what had happened.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Forge had decided that Harry was good enough with his weapons for Forge to stop holding back on him so he took both his swords and attacked Harry. It was over in less than ten minuets with Harry panting heavily on the floor and both his weapons embedded in the wall. Forge had completely thrashed Harry, but inside Harry knew it was only time till it would be the other way around, and he swore to himself that he would train with his weapons in all the spare time he had in between making improvements on his room or doing research for Forge.

Forge feeling pity on him decided to tell him the next day he would teach him how to use his animagus form so that he wouldn't feel to bad.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry had just finished in the shower feeling much better now that the hot water had now relaxed him and allowed him to walk around with the elegance he had developed through his martial arts and swordsman ship.

He was munching on a bit of toast when he sensed Forge enter the room and he leapt from his chair just in time to see it fall apart in two halves and Forge standing there with one of his swords out grinning.

"Your learning quickly, I see"

"I learn from the best" said Harry with a wink.

"Are you saying that I'm a good teacher!" said Forge with a face of mock horror.

"No I'm saying that I'm a good teacher as I taught myself to avoid you when you enter a room"

"Hmph"

And Forge started doing his marathon meal, seeing how much he could force down his neck in as little time as possible. After about half an hour of Forge stuffing his neck he stood up and told Harry.

"Come meet me in the field room, we are going to need room for this"

"I'm already there"

And he wasn't lying, he used his powers to jump and was in the room before Forge even blinked.

"I'm going to kill that kid!"

Forge walked into the room five minuets later with a scowl on his face.

The room itself looked like it was outside, it had a blue sky, and a vast open plane, where you could imagine wild horses running around all day. Harry had to keep reminding himself that it was still inside but couldn't help but look around and have a sense of being out doors.

"What the hell do you think you are doing!"

"What?" said Harry looking startled at Forge's reaction.

"Don't jump around my house like that or you could get stuck in mid jump and you are going to need your power today to reach your animagus abilities because we aren't stopping till you manage it!"

Harry groaned, he remembered hearing that it took his dad ages to reach his form and he had to do it in one day in order for Forge to let up on him.

"Ok, ok chill out Forge, don't worry about it, there hasn't been anything I cant learn in less than a day"

"Except how to stop acting like an idiot you mean or controlling your mood swings?"

"HEY! I'm a teenager I'm allowed to. What's your excuse?"

"YOU!"

"Fair enough, so how do I do this shape shifting stuff then?"

"To start off with you need to empty your mind and sit there with your head empty, once you've reached this stage to find your animagus form you need to allow your animal within to come to you and you need to tame it"

"You mean there is an animal inside my head?"

"Its just an animal image of yourself, ok now do it and tell me when you've found it!"

Harry did as he was told and sat on the grassy floor. He closed all his senses and pushed all thoughts from his mind and sat there with complete peace of mind wondering how he could find his animal within. He scoured over all the animals he had ever herd of when he felt and tingling in the back of his head. He shut off all his mind and then he felt the tingle again but stronger this time. Slowly he started to see a black shape enter his minds eye, it was a phoenix! And it was jet black with the tips of all of its feathers tipped in gold and a lightning bolt graze across its beak. Harry just sat there looking in awe as it sang inside his head when it turned back into the black shapeless thing again and this time started to randomly flick through every non-magical animal there was on the planet, alive or extinct.

Forge sat opposite Harry reading his thoughts as they slowly emptied and he watched as Harry went through every animal he had herd of till he sensed Harry's animagus coming foreword in Harry's mind. Then the impossible happened. Forge was thrown from Harry's mind and he laid there on the floor gasping for breath. No one had EVER managed to do that to him before.

He sat up and looked at Harry. Respect shinning in his eyes fro the boy he had sword to train and help until he was not needed anymore. He was still thinking when there was suddenly a flash and Harry's aura was active again full force. Forge gasped as he felt Harry's entire power as his pulsated around him and he could see Harry's face scrunched up in concentration as he slowly got bigger and bigger and darker.

When all the animals had stopped passing before Harry's mental eye he felt a warm inviting feeling and he could see another shadow, but this one wasn't shapeless, it was a Dragon. Harry had never seen or herd of a Dragon that looked anything like this before. It made the dragon Harry had fought with in his fourth year look like a baby. It was the size of a small tower in height and had a heavy built body. Its skin was jet black except for on its underside there was a giant lightning bolt shape in a fire red colour. The dragon had spines going up its back and round its head.

The Dragon let off an earth shattering roar and fire flew from its mouth and consumed Harry. Harry's entire body started to tingle and he could feel his every fibre changing with the power the dragon had breathed upon him and he could feel himself change. His skin and bones suddenly felt like they were being ripped apart and being put together again in the wrong order. Once it was over Harry opened his eyes to see that the floor was along way down and Forge was looking up at him extremely pale. Harry let out a startled yell when he realised that he was so much bigger but it come out in a ground rolling roar. He saw Forge cover his ears and look up into Harry's eyes.

He herd Forge's voice clearing in his head

'Think of your own body, think of what it felt like to be in your own body and what it looked like in every detail and you will change back'

Harry did as he was told and he felt his body changing again but it didn't hurt as much this time but it still hurt all the same. When his eyes opened this time he was back to being level with Forge again.

"Whoa, that was so cool"

"Harry, I've never seen a dragon like that before, its wing span is easily 500 meters long. There isn't a Dragon in existence with that size, that can't be your animagus form, is it?"

"Well, no, I saw a phoenix first then it changed it to every non-magical creature that's ever existed, but once it faded I felt like there was something else, and I saw it, and it breathed its fire on me and next thing I know I'm the Dragon!"

"Ah, it makes sense now, you found your Drake Form, this is the true form you have, it is the sign of the Drake Lord. I am honoured to be the first person to ever see it." Forge then bowed in front of Harry for the third time since he had been making Harry feel really nervous.

"Don't start doing that again, PLEASE!"

"Hehe, sorry couldn't resist, literally"

They spent most of the day going through every animal Harry or Forge could think of that wasn't magical and by the end of the day Harry had transformed into 10 different dinosaurs as well, which made Forge break out laughing when Harry turned into a pterodactyl and took Forge for a flight round the room.

By the end of the day Harry still couldn't turn into the phoenix though and Forge wouldn't let him leave till he did.

"But I don't know how, every time I ask it to give me some of its power it vanishes on me!"

"You need to get its trust, remember its still only part of you, so it can be done"

"ok, ok ill try gimme a sec"

Harry sat and focused his mind when he felt something click inside his head, and the phoenix appeared in his mind again but Harry didn't move or say anything, he sat there in front of the phoenix staring it in the eye and waiting for it to make the first move.

Slowly but surely the Phoenix hopped a step closer, then another step, till it was within arms length of Harry, but still Harry didn't move and waited for the Phoenix to do something. Suddenly it burst out in song and jumped onto his shoulder singing. It wasn't just singing inside his head anymore either but Forge could also hear it from his position in front of Harry. He felt his spirit lifting with the song and remembered things he had forgotten for longer than the age of man.

Harry felt like he was on fire and opened his eyes to see flames covering himself but then as the flames died down he noticed he was a lot smaller than usual and Forge seemed to be silently crying in front of him. He tried to ask him what was wrong but it just came out as an elegant whistle. He flew onto Forge's shoulder and began to sing. He didn't know what he was singing but it seemed to just be instinct and he could feel Forge start to pull himself back together again, so Harry jumped off his shoulder and with a slight crunching noise Harry was sitting before Forge again.

"Are you ok Forge?"

"Yeah, sorry kid, was just remembering things I didn't want to"

"Um, ok, are we done today then?"

"Yeah sure, ill see you tomorrow and we will continue where we left off yesterday, k?"

"Yeah sure, see you then Forge"

Harry stood and quickly left Forge to be by himself, he knew what it was like to remember things he didn't want to like when Sirius had fallen through the veil, although it was along time ago, it still hurt to think about.

Forge sat there thinking of his old home, before he had to be the Forger of Heroes. 'It does no good to dwell on the past' and with that he pulled himself up and jumped to his secret room Harry still hadn't managed to find yet.

_AN: Sorry its short but I couldn't really do much in this chapter and I don't want to go too in depth on Forge's past because its just going to side track the story and be a pain in the backside, happy reading, two chapters in one day, I' doing good _


	8. Returning Home

**Harry Potter and The Power Within**

**Chapter Eight - Returning Home**

_AN: I'm starting work on this the same day the last two chapters went up and I'm aiming for this to be the longest chapter so far hopefully, so fingers crossed. This is the chapter where I'm going send Harry home and all that other stuff, so it shouldn't be to hard to make it extremely long without it getting boring, or at least that's the theory. Pleasant reading _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_It had been just over two years since Harry had left the Dursleys to come train with Forge and now his training was finished. Harry is nothing like what he used to look like; he stands at a proud 6'6" and his body is covered in muscle mass, more so than even Forge. His skill with the sword and axe well surpasses Forge and Forge hasn't won a fight in nearly a month and doesn't seem like he ever will against Harry._

Harry is a walking weapon. Gone was the scared and shy little boy, now stands a powerful strong man that demands respect. Without his glasses Harry's powerful emerald eyes bore into straight through you and into your very core, this made even Forge nervous to look directly into his eyes. Harry's hair was now halfway down his back and tied into a sleek pony tail.

Harry was now a master in all arts, anywhere from the Dark Arts to hand to hand combats, there wasn't anyone that could rival his strength. He was a walking juggernaut. His knowledge of the Dark Arts well surpassed Voldemort's and his knowledge of the Ancient Magic could make Dumbledore cry out with jealousy.

Harry and Forge were currently sitting in the Hall of Doors discussing when he should go back home and Forge was arguing with him constantly.

"You need to go back as soon as possible from the moment I took you!"

"But why though? I don't see the point!"

"Because the longer you disappear the more Voldemort is going to look for you and hurt your friends in the process"

"I know…but I don't want to confront with my Uncle the same second I go back home for the first time in two years"

"Are you telling me your still scared of the whale of a muggle? Harry, there is no one back in your world that could even stand a chance at killing you, no matter how hard they tried, and no muggle will be able to hurt you"

"I'm not scared of him! Its just that he isn't the first person I want to see when I go back"

"Well what if I tell you that when you go back he wont even be alive?"

"Id ask what your going on about"

"Well, when I took you that night, I kind of spooked your Uncle and he fell down the stairs and died…"

"Oh great! So now when I go back I'm going to have the whole family hating my guts!"

"Didn't they hate you to start off with?"

"Well yeah…"

"Well its settled then, you will return exactly 10 minuets from when I take you"

"If you say so" said Harry with a loud sigh, "so what we going to do today then?"

"How about one last duel for old times sake?"

"I'm up for it, but are you up to another thrashing?"

"You cheeky bugger, get to the duelling room now and put your money where your mouth is!"

And with that Harry Jumped into the duelling room closely followed by Forge, who had to duck as Excalibur went whizzing through the air where his neck previously occupied. He rolled away and pulled out both his swords at the same time, just as Harry started swinging Excalibur at an alarming rate towards his torso.

Harry was getting into his normal routine against Forge and soon was pressing him back against the wall. Metal was flashing through the air clashing with and making the air vibrate with the ringing of steel stroking steel.

Forge was attacking Harry with everything he was worth and had both swords swinging so fast that they were a blur but Harry always seemed to be one step ahead of him, so Forge decided to bring magic into the fight.

Harry ducked just in time as a pale green spell went shooting past his head that had a stench of death surrounding it. A second later Harry had his axe in his hand, which he named Olvar, and swung it at another curse Forge had fired at him to see the curse shatter when it came in contact with his axe.

The fight became fast and even more dangerous with Forge casting powerful deadly spells at Harry and each time the spell was stopped with Harry swinging his Axe at it and stopping it in his tracks. Forge was getting frustrated now and cast another killing curse at Harry but this time instead of Olvar stopping the curse it bounced back at Forge and he only just had enough time to leap out of the way.

This was just what Harry wanted as he lunched foreword with Excalibur in a complex corkscrew motion which disarmed one of Forge's sword and it went flying into a near by wall and with Olvar he swung down with as much strength as he could and cut straight through Forge's sword rendering it useless.

Forge stood there in complete shock, one of his swords had just be destroys before his eyes, that had never been done before, and Harry had never done it before either. But it seemed that Harry wasn't don't yet and started casting a volley of spells at Forge which he moved out of the way of and grabbed a Staff from the wall. Forge let loose a rainbow of spells and curses at Harry, which he avoided or blocked but there was to many spells to keep it up and Forge was keeping them coming like they were a flood of water.

When Harry thought they were all over he got hit by a simple disarming spell and Olvar and Excalibur went shooting out of his hands and into a near by wall. All this succeeded in doing was pissing Harry off even more.

Harry's aura flared into life and his eyes started to burn with inner power and he stared straight into Forge with power radiating from his every pour. Forge instantly stepped into action and started throwing as many curses at Harry as he could think off.

None of the curses managed to hit there target, because as soon as the first curse came near Harry there was a flash, and Harry was inside a golden orb that shielded Harry from the spells. every time the spell came in contact with the shield it got absorbed and the shield became even stronger.

Forge started throwing the most powerful ancient magic he knew at Harry but the shield just sucked them up like they were nothing at all. It occurred to Forge that magic wasn't going to break this shield in any shape or form so he ran straight at the golden orb and swung his Staff down hard, but to his astonishment his Staff shattered on impact. Another weapon of his destroyed as curtsey of Harry.

Forge stood there for a moment but as soon as he stopped there was a flash and Harry was standing there with an evil smile on his face. Just as Forge was about to strike out at Harry, he was knocked back. Harry swung his staff again and it connected with his ribs throwing him to the other side of the room.

The Staff Harry was holding was nothing like he had ever seen before. It was long and slender and it looked like it was made out of silver. All around it were carving of Harry's Dragon form flying around breathing fire. At the top was held a Ruby that was kept in place by a gold carved Dragon Claw with a Sapphire at each point.

The Ruby suddenly started to glow and cast and eerie red light around the room and Harry's aura intensified in light as Harry swung his Staff in a swooping movement and a bombardment of spells exploded out of Harry and went pelting towards Forge, who had just enough time to erect a shield that was similar to Harry's except that it was a deep Silver with an Emerald tinge.

Forge's shield quivered a bit but managed to absorb all the spells and the Emerald in it became more obviously as it grew in power from the super charged spells Harry had thrown at it. All this did was piss Harry off even more and he cast a blasting hex at Forge and threw all his power behind it. The curse exploded on impact with his shield and made it shatter like glass.

Harry brought up his Staff and the Ruby on top started glowing and dangerous red and he slammed it on the floor. This was quickly followed by an earth quake and a giant crack in the floor started to spread around Forge and on the side away from Forge spines started bursting out of the ground, making jumping across lethal. Then larva appeared around his feet and hardened instantly trapping Forge where he was. He looked across to see Harry flood with power, if anyone was standing near him it would be enough to kill them because of the sheer magic that was pulsing from him.

Lightning started to crackle around Harry's body and came to a focused ball in his outstretched hands. Forge gulped and tensed for the attack. As soon as he closed his eyes his body was wracked with pain and a bolt of lightning hit him. He fell to one knee just as another bolt hit him again.

"I YIELD, ENOUGH, NO MORE, PLEASE!"

Harry dropped his hands and quickly sealed the gap in the earth together and got rid of the spines and freed Forge's feet.

"I'm sorry about that, I kind of got carried away and when you made me drop my weapons it just made me lose control"

"Don't worry about it, but I don't believe I've ever seen you use so much power before, what happened?"

"I don't know, I just stopped holding back and power started to flow through me like I only feel when I think of what I'm going to do to Voldemort when I meet him…" and Harry's aura started to flare up again.

"Easy kid, and do you think you could help me up here?"

"What? Oh right sorry"

Harry quickly moved foreword and picked Forge up round the shoulders and carried him out into the Hall of Doors that was like a comfortable common room. He took Forge to an armchair and gently set him down on it.

"Thanks kid, just try to go a bit easier on me next time ok?"

"Heh, your s'pose to be the teacher, are you not?"

"Don't get cheeky with my kido or I wont send you back and leave you here for eternity, and let me tell you it gets boring after a while!"

"Ok, ok, would you chill out and take a joke for once!"

"What ever, anyways, you looking foreword to leaving me all alone and on my own back here?"

"Yup, and nope. It will be nice to get back to my friends and school, but being here everything is quiet and I don't have any problems except for when you decide to wake me up" said Harry with a slight growl.

"Well maybe we will see each other again?"

"What do you mean?"

"Ah, nothing, just pondering some thoughts"

"What thoughts?"

"You will find out soon enough maybe, anyways, go take a shower. YOU STINK!"

"Well sooooooooorry, but you're the one that decided to attack me!"

"Yeah, but I'm not sweating like a pig in heat am I?"

"Now your just fried like a chicken"

"Go!, before you get me in a mood!"

"Ok, relax, I'm going already"

Harry quickly made his way to his room where he went to the kitchen and prepared himself something to eat. He sat down looking around while he munched on his food. When he first came here his room had nothing in it and now it was like a perfect apartment. It had a bedroom, kitchen, bathroom, living area and a built in Gym and they were all proper rooms with walls separating them. Harry was very proud of his room and really didn't want to leave it because it would mean that it would all have to go and the room would once again become boring and bare.

Harry quickly finished his mean and dragged himself into the bath where he lay there soaking and adding the finishing touches to the second book he had wrote, 'Controlling the Elements for the Beginner Elementalist', he came up with the idea when he was looking elemental magic up and couldn't find many books that explained it very well so he sat down and started a book on how he had mastered them so he could give it to any person with elemental abilities.

He climbed out of the bath and towel dried himself down and started his mission of packing all his belongings. He opened the trunk at the base of the bed and quickly expanded it on the inside to almost ten times its original size and added an extra compartment. He carefully strapped his Staff down inside it and called his axe and sword to him and did the same with them. He closed the concealed compartment and quickly cast every locking charm he knew on it. No one was going to get there hands on his weapons even if they COULD touch them. He soon went round his room collecting everything he made and stock piling in front of his bed, everything he had ever made or conjured what he wanted to keep.

All the training clothes he had he carefully folded up and placed carefully into his enlarged trunk followed by some throwing daggers and short swords then all the books that Forge said he could keep. By the time he had finished putting everything in his trunk was filled to the brim and he had to sit on it to get it closed.

Feeling completely drained he crawled into bed and feel instantly asleep and dreamed of reuniting with his friends and what they would think of his new image. And in Forge's room he was lying thinking about everything that's going to happen for him and Harry this year and slowly drifted off into the first peaceful night yet since Harry had came with a smile on his lips. Harry had become his son and heir in everything except blood, and he would happily die for him if it meant Harry would live on.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_AN: Muwahahahahahahahaaha, I could leave it here and it would be worthy of finished chapter, but alas I cant for three reasons._

_1) Chapter is called going home._

_2) I said it would be at least 5000 words long._

_3) I don't want to, even if this is the 3rd time I wrote it out because pc crashed! Grrrrrrrrrrr, would have been up sooner otherwise!_

_So on with the show!_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry woke up the next day feeling extremely hyper about going home again and seeing his friends. He quickly conjured himself some big baggy blue jeans and hid some daggers and long knives in them and conjures a plain white t-shirt and a long black leather trench coat and shrink his trunk down and shoved it into his pocket while dashing out of his room.

He came to a skidding halt in the Hall of Doors and saw Forge sitting in an armchair with another facing him, obviously meant for Harry. Harry quickly walked over and settled himself in the chair.

"Glad to see your so chipper this morning"

"Yup, going home at last!"

"That excited to get away from me eh?"

"WHAT! No! its just I haven't seen my friends in over two years and I'm excited"

"Well maybe we will meet again in the future you never know. But anyways, first off, I want to say it was a pleasure training you and I really do I meet you again soon, secondly don't show your weapons off around public, well except your staff, as you made it so it wont make people bow down to you, so I suggest you make your self a sword and axe that you can summon to your self like your other weapons and try to keep the others hidden until you have to show them"

"Uh, is that all you it! You could have told me that while we prepare!"

"Chill out! I've got presents to give you too!"

"Wha, way cool, what did you get me" said Harry bouncing around in the seat like a little kid again.

Forge rummaged around in a bad that was next to his chair and brought out quite a large wooden box and handed it to Harry. Harry opened the box carefully and saw that a silver egg on a velvet cushion inside it.

"W-What is it?"

"That, Harry, is a Phoenix Lord egg"

"What's a Phoenix Lord?"

"Its basically and extremely rare breed of phoenix, its bigger than the normal phoenix and its tears can heal a lot more things and do it a lot faster, there feathers are also a silver colour, which is why the egg is silver and not the fire red normal eggs are"

"Y-Y-Your giving me a PHOENIX!"

"Yep, and look after her, Phoenixes can be very loyal creatures but if you don't treat them right they will leave you. She should hatch sometime tomorrow and within a week she will be fully grown. I thought since you were going to live for a long time you mite as well have a friend that's going to be around just as long as you"

Harry just sat there looking at the egg in shock. He was holding one of the rarest creatures on Earth in the palm of his hand. How unreal was that!

Harry just looked at Forge his mouth gaping slightly.

"I haven't finished yet, I've also made you some battle robes. The under clothes will fit you like a second skin and are made out of dragon hide, a Hungarian Horntail to be exact. The other robes are a mixture of Basilisk and Dragon hide to repel nearly all spells, I also cast a lot of strong and ancient protection spells on them so there even stronger than they would be. And for an added bonus it has ground Phoenix feathers interwoven with the hide to make it extremely light and always the right temperature to wear no matter where your at, and it mite even stop some fatal curses once or twice before that part of its job will be over and it will only keep it light and warm"

After finishing explaining the robs Forge pulled them out of the bag. They were a deep midnight blue with specks of black and gold glittering. They also had dragon hide boots that were charmed to never make a sound while he walked.

"Wow" was all Harry managed to choke out. You just wouldn't be able to get robes like these back home and if you could they would be one of a kind and cost a small fortune. This was the most anyone had given in his entire life. Harry was on the verge of tears before Forge leaned over to him.

"Harry, kid, I'll miss you, don't forget bout me, I could show up sooner than you expect" said Forge with a wink, just before Harry threw himself at him and give Forge a bone crushing hug.

"Thanks Forge! You have no idea how much this means to me!"

"I bet I do judging by my ribs that feel like you broke" said forge with a slight chuckle.

"Oops, sorry bout that" said Harry starting to blush slightly.

"Heh, don't worry about it kido, no permanent damage I think, and you better stick that stuff in you trunk because your off in a few mins"

Harry quickly pulled his trunk out and restored it to its normal size and opened the secret compartment and fastened all his new belongings into it and snapped the lid shut and shrank the trunk back down to pocket size.

"Ready"

"As I'll ever be"

"Ok, good, now close your eyes and focus on your room, its like apparition except your not forcing yourself into it, I do all the hard part, you just have to picture it, ok?"

"Hang on, give me a second……………Right, ready when you are"

"Ok then here we go!"

Harry could feel the magic swirling around him and pushing him through time and space, Harry hated it, it reminded him of travelling by floo which he also hated with a passion. It lasted for about five minuets but to Harry it felt like half an hour at least. Then with a snap he was back in his own room. He opened his eyes and he could see that it was dark, just like when he left and the floor was still bloody off where his Uncle had tried to kill him. A shiver ran down his spine at the thought of his Uncle. Harry was indeed back at the place he hated to be, his 'home'.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_AN: I could stop it here too, and it's a nice and longer chapter for a change but as I'm still writing and Works has yet to crash again, and also that I've only done 3656 words, the story most go on!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Petunia Dursley was scared. She had herd a low banging down the stairs and then a loud crunching noise. It was the middle of the night and she crept slowly out of her room and silently walked toward where the noise was coming fro, the stairs, to see if it was a burglar or something. When she got there she wasn't prepared for what she saw. At the bottom of the stares lay her husband, with his head lying on his shoulder at a bizarre angle and blood running out of his mouth and nose.

She screamed and ran down the stairs to see if she could help her husband in anyway. She slowly placed a hand over his neck to try and see if she could feel a pulse but quickly brought it back with a scream as she felt the sharp point of bone sticking out of his neck, there was no way he had survived that. She screamed for a third time that night and this time even Dudley was woken up and came waddling out of his room, only just managing to fit through the door.

"Muuuuuuuuum, will you stop screaming I'm trying to…"

Dudley quickly stopped talking when he saw his Uncle at the bottom of the stairs and paled considerably.

"M-M-M-Mum, is he d-d-d-dead?"

"Yes, Dudley…..dear, his necks……b-broken" she said through sobs that were wracking her body.

Dudley looked at his Uncle then to the dark open door of Harry's room.

"IT WAS HIM, THAT FREAK KILLED MY FATHER. IM GOING TO KILL HIM!" roared Dudley marching over to Harry's room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry had removed his wand and his father's invisibility cloak and the knife he got from Sirius from the loose floor board under his bead and had just concealed them in his trunk when he herd his Aunt scream.

'Looks like Uncle died in the house, wonder how it happened'

He was snapped out of his thinking by her screaming again and within the time of sixty seconds she had screamed for a third time and now even Dudley was awake. The house went silent for a while and he could hear them talking on the landing before he heard Dudley roar promising to kill him. Then he heard the booming footsteps that meant he was moving quickly towards his door. The whole floor shook under the weight of Dudley stomping along until he burst into Harry's room.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHERE IS THAT FREAK! I'M GOING TO KILL HIM"

"And why are you going to kill me dear cousin?"

Dudley suddenly looked up going very pale.

"Your not Harry, NOW WHERE DI YOU PUT HIM!"

"Dudley, take a nice long look into my eyes and have a look at the scar on my head"

Dudley's eyes raked over Harry's forehead and Harry even moved some of his hair out of the way so Dudley could see his scar then Dudley looked into Harry's eyes and saw freakish emerald eyes looking back.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

And Dudley started charging toward Harry. Harry just stepped to the side and Dudley's punch missed his head by inches. All the boxing Dudley had done had converted a lot of his upper body into muscle, which he used for pounding younger and smaller kids, but now was trying to kill Harry with.

He swung again at Harry, and yet again Harry moved out of the way just in the nick of time. Dudley roared and started to swung one punch after the other and Harry ducked every punched or moved out of the way with extraordinary agility and ease.

"STOP DANCING AROUND AND FIGHT ME YOU FREAK" Dudley roared at Harry.

"Have it your way" and Harry's eyes suddenly became hard and he looked coldly at Dudley. "You have bullied me for as long as I lived here, now you are requesting a fight and now your going to get one" said Harry and his voice was as cold as ice.

Dudley gulped but then the thought that Harry had killed his father plagued his mind and he started lashing out at Harry. This time Harry didn't duck or move out of the way but blocked each of Dudley's punches with his arm and when Dudley started to slow down Harry started throwing his own punches, each one found its mark and it wasn't long before Dudley had a broken nose several broken ribs and two block eyes. Harry finished it with a powerful blow to the chest that slammed Dudley into the opposite wall.

"Remember _cousin_ you asked for the fight, and for your information, I didn't kill my dear UNCLE, he killed me, it was my friend that had the pleasure of killing that SCUM, not me!"

And with that Harry stormed out leaving the battered and bruised Dudley cowering in the corner. On his way out he ran into his Aunt and she screamed when she saw him and blood smeared across his knuckles.

"Who are you and what have you done with my Dudlykins!"

"What! don't you recognize me Aunt?"

"H-H-Harry, is that you?"

"Well I've got to say, you worked it out a lot faster than that oaf of a son you've got"

"You killed your Uncle, how could you do that!" his Aunt screeched at him.

"Again, how many times am I going to explain this, I…NEVER…KILLED…HIM. Although I seriously wish I did after what he did to me!"

"What do you mean 'what he did to me', he did nothing but look after you and put clothes on your back!"

"You mean Dudley's cloths on my back, and he killed me once dear Aunt, so do un to other that do un to you I say although I never got to kill him, but he still died! And if you want me to be sorry you can think again! And if you dare get the police involved I'll kill Dudley, then a year later I'll kill you, so don't go getting any ideas, because I cant be bothered to claim the throne yet" and with that Harry stormed past her and into the night sky, he looked around him focused his mind together and Jumped into Albus Dumbledore's office at Hogwarts.

"Hello Albus, its about time we had a little chat I think…"

_AN: Muwahahahahahahahha. Cliffy! Neh neh, well this should keep you busy for a while, next chapter might be same length but will probley be shorter coz it's a drain to have to type this much in one day everyday, OY SLAVE DRIVERS YOU! shakes fists_


	9. Confrontations and Home

**Harry Potter and The Power Within**

_AN: Well I'm going to see if I can beat my record of 5000 words, if I don't I don't but it wont be any less than 3000 words, that's my new standard I must keep at all times , so chapters are going to slowly get longer and longer till it takes three days just to read one chapter…it will never happen but it could lol ._

**Chapter Nine - Confrontations and Home Base**

Albus was sitting in his office at Hogwarts sorting some things out for the order when an alarm started ringing round his office making him nearly jump a foot in the air out of shock. The alarm going off meant that Harry had just been killed. Albus was very scared now because it meant that if Harry really was dead everyone was doomed to die.

He quickly rummaged around in his desk for some blank parchment and started writing a letter to Lupin as fast as he could to go and check up on Harry when the alarms suddenly went off.

'What the hell is going on' thought Albus tom himself.

He re-wrote the letter for Lupin to go check on Harry in the morning to make sure he was all right. The alarm going off had really spooked Albus and he didn't know what to think about it. He started pacing his office trying to think of what to do when it occurred to him to just go for himself and see if Harry was OK.

He sat behind his desk and started rummaging around for some floo powder when there was a slight buzzing noise followed by a massive burst of power. Albus sat up in his chair and nearly fell out of it when he saw a tall, muscular man standing in front of him with power falling from him in waves. The man slowly turned around and fixed Albus with an emerald stare that forced him to look the man in the eye.

"Hello Albus, its time we had a little chat I think"

In a blur of motion Albus had has wand in his hand and pointed it at the man's head.

"Who are you and how did you get in here?"

"I am myself and I Jumped here, you also need to get yourself some manners"

"I will show manners when you tell me who you are!"

"Lets play 20 questions, I'll only answer with yes or no"

"Play 20 questions?"

"Yes, 19 questions left"

"Hmmm, OK, do I know you?"

"Yes, 18 questions"

"Were you once a student here?"

"Yes, 17 questions"

"Were you in Slytherin House?"

"No, 16 Questions"

"Hmmmmmm" Albus started debating in his head on what to say so he didn't get caught out by this man.

"Do you work for Voldemort?"

"NO!, 15 questions" Harry's eyes flashed with power and Albus stepped back slightly and the hate and power hidden behind those eyes, 'There is no way he's a death eater'. Suddenly Albus was struck with an idea on how to find out who the man was.

"Do you still go to school here?"

"Yes, 14 questions"

"Are you in Gryffindor House?"

"Yes, 13 questions" said Harry with a slight smirk forming his lips.

Albus stared into the green jewels of Harry's eyes for a long time until it all came together in his mind.

"Are you Harry Potter?"

"Well done and you did it with 12 questions left" and Harry started clapping.

"**Stupefy!"** Albus sent a stunner at the man that was standing in front of him, there was no way that this man was Harry Potter, he only resembled him by the green eyes, otherwise they were nothing alike. This man was confident, strong and big. Harry was small, shy and physically weak.

Harry clicked his fingers and the spell fizzled out in mid air. Albus stood there shock, this man had just nullified his spell without lifting a wand or even tapping into his magic like most other that do wandless magic.

"**PEELSOTOG**" Albus roared, throwing the strongest stunning spell he knew at the man and pushed as much magic as he could behind it and watched the grey orb fly towards him. Again the man didn't move or flinch and he lifted his hand up which had a golden orb in it which absorbed the orb as if it was nothing but a simple disarming spell.

"Albus, relax, its me Harry, stop trying to attack me, your going to give yourself a hernia"

"You aren't Harry, you don't even look anything like him!"

"Ah, but I am, go get some trust potion if you don't believe me"

"No need, I can read minds"

"Not mine you cant"

"Do not kid yourself young man, only Voldemort has the power to keep me out of his mind" Harry just sighed and nodded.

."Legilimens" Albus cried and pointed his wand at Harry's head.

A small silver bean erupted from Albus' wand and connected with Harry's head. Harry just sat there watching the beam come slowly closer and at the last possible moment he threw up his mental shields and forcibly threw Albus from his mind at the same instant Albus was in.

When Albus came to, he found himself lying down on a sofa that he was sure wasn't there a moment ago.

"I did tell you to use a truth potion, next time you might listen to me when I say you cant enter my mind"

"OK,OK, there is some in the top draw in my desk, would you go get it for me please?" Harry raised his eye brow at the question, "if you are who you say you are I don't have anything to worry about that involves you tampering with the potion"

"Fair enough, gimme a sec" Harry walked over to Albus' desk and rummaged through looking for the vial which didn't take long as it was near the front. "like to keep it handy I see" Harry said with a slight chuckle and Albus simply shrugged. "You can never be too careful, these are dark days again"

Harry handed over the vial to Dumbledore who told Harry to sit down and open his mouth. Harry did as he was told and Albus put three drops of the watery substance on Harry's tongue. He waited for the glazed expression to come over his eyes before starting his questioning. It didn't take long before Harry was sitting with a blank look which slightly un-nerved the headmaster but he continued anyway.

"What is you full name?"

"King Harry James Potter, Lord Drake"

"Why are you a king?"

"Because I own and wield Excalibur"

"May I see it?

"No"

"Why not?"

"I do not wish to take my throne yet"

"Ok, why do you look so different?"

"I have been in training"

"How did you change so much in a few weeks?"

"I was in a different dimension where time has no meaning so it appeared that I was only gone for ten minuets" that explained why the alarms went off.

"What have you been training in?"

"Everything"

"What did you mean earlier by being Lord Drake?"

"I do not wish to tell you"

That shocked Albus, no one had ever managed to refuse questions before. It couldn't be done, this was the strongest truth potion ever made. Albus decided to cut his losses and stopped the questioning there, no matter how much he was dieing to know what Harry had been up to, it could wait till Harry was willing to tell him.

"I am now going to give you the antidote, it will take a few moments to work though"

"No need, I can turn the effects off when I choose" and just as Harry had finished talking his eyes began to focus and he looked intently at Albus.

"You are immune to it?"

"Only when I choose to be, and I decided to allow it to work so you wouldn't keep trying to stun me"

"Ah, good point, so what are you here for then?"

"I've come to ask if I can take my NEWTs early as there is nothing this school can teach me anymore"

"That can be arranged, I will see what I can do for when you come back"

"That brings me to the other thing I came here for, I was wondering if the Defence Against the Dark Arts job is still open?"

"Alas it isn't, as soon as the year finished I had a nice man come ask me for it then, and he is more than capable, why do you ask?"

"I wanted to teach it, well never mind then"

"Hang on there, there is still one more position open, but I was going to give it to one of the Order members"

"What job?"

"Duelling teacher" Harry's eyes lit up, DUELLING! That would be easy to teach!.

"Any chance I can convince you to let me take that job?"

"Indeed there is, you can duel me and if I think you are good enough I will let you each the class"

"So your saying if I beat you I can teach it?"

"I doubt you can beat me, but I'll let you teach it if I think you did good by my standards"

"Ok, what ever, tell me where and when and ill be there"

"Tomorrow night in the Great Hall, that good for you? I will be having some of the staff watching too"

"That's fine by me, and just to let you know, I wont be at the Dursleys ever again, I'm going to my own home.

"Where is tha…" Albus never got a chance to finish it because at that moment Harry fazed out and disappeared from his office. Albus moved over to his desk and sat down heavily in his chair. He rummaged around for some parchment and starting writing letters to Minerva, Remus, Tonks and Severus. And stacked them up ready for when Fawks came back.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry Jumped to the opposite side of the Forbidden Forest where there was some nice green hills and plenty of land for Harry to build a house and have room to expand and make long distance wards.

Harry set about summoning stone and started his nights work of making the house, bit by bit, and charming each bit of stone or brick to be resistant to curses and never fall apart, this would make the house a lot stronger than just placing a ward over the entire house, which he would be doing as well.

It was a long night but by 7a.m. the next day Harry had finished making his house, the wonders of magic never ceased to amaze him. It was an average two floor house from the outside with four windows on all sides, but on the inside it had five rooms downstairs and seven rooms upstairs and was charmed to add an extra bedroom in case there wasn't enough room for anyone to sleep already.

Harry was totally drained after the night of labouring but he was pleased with himself non the less. He now had a Kitchen, Gym, TV room, Living room, Dining room on the bottom floor all fully furnished and on the top floor he had; The master bedroom, bathroom (similar to Forge's), Another Gym and four spare bedrooms.

Harry slowly unpacked all his belongings into his bedroom but when he came to the Phoenix egg, he gently placed it beside his bed so that when it started hatching Harry would be the first to know. And with that Harry collapsed in bed and had a dream about playing a game of Quidditch.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry woke up suddenly ten hours later with his whole right side feeling like it was being burned, and when he became fully awake he was shocked to see that it was. He leapt out of bed and started staring around looking for the source of the heat.

His eyes landed on the Phoenix egg that was floating a few inches from its box and glowing brightly. It was going to hatch any minuet and Harry would soon have the only pet Phoenix Lord is known existence, because they were so rare, they were also very intrusting of people so they never bonded with anyone.

Harry sat just out of the burning range and watched the egg with rapt attention. After hours of sitting there he could slowly start to hear a Phoenix song that seemed the same as the same one that Fawks used to sing but in a much more beautiful note and slightly deeper, making the sound wash over Harry making him relax and feel happy.

The egg suddenly burst into flames and when they died down Harry could see a small, bald, pink little bird squawking indignantly.

Harry quickly rushed over and looked the bird over, it seemed no different than Fawks after his burning day except that its eyes were a bright blue instead of black.

"Mearas" Harry whispered, "I'll name you Mearas"

Harry picked the bird up gently and placed it on his bed and sat and watched it hobble around squawking its head off.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_AN: Sorry this chapter isn't as good as the next one but I'm in a bit of a rut on what to do, I mean I know what I want to do, but I'm not sure how to take it there, so chapters may be short and not very exciting, or short and full of fighting, I dunno but meh, more tomoz hopefully!_

_**Landroval The name of a myth eagle that lived in the mountains and was brother to the wind lord.**_


	10. Duel and Attack

**Harry Potter and The Power Within**

_AN: Well here is my next chapter, hopefully it wont be as utterly crap as the last one was, and since I'm in a good mood, I'll see how long I can get it, ill start now, at 6:30p.m and it will be uploaded at 11:30pm or sometime around then._

_(I'm happy because I got an A in English coursework, for a story)_

**Chapter 10 - The Duel and Attack**

Harry was currently in the shower after his nap and watching Mearas's birth. He had an hour to kill before he thought about going to Hogwarts. He could hear Mearas's squawks slowly become more like the phoenix song it was meant to be, it wouldn't be long till she was fully grown, a couple of days at most.

Harry turned the water off and stepped out of the shower and started to towel dry himself off. He walked to his bedroom and dug around in his trunk to find the battle robes Forge gave him, if he was going to fight Albus he was going to do it in style no matter what the risks. He put the first layer on and it started to shrink until it wrapped around his torso and thighs like a tight second skin. He pulled the robes over his head and again, they started to shrink to fit him perfectly, except this layer wasn't tight and flowed and rippled like water every time he moved, giving off an elegant look about him.

He pulled his staff from the trunk and lay it on the bed, then he pulled out Olvar and Excalibur and stuck them to his back with the elegant, gold designed sheath that appeared on his back every time he placed his weapons to him. He then picked up Mearas, which by now had small silvery feathers, and placed her in his pocket and proceeded to jump to the front gates of Hogwarts. He was ten minuets earlier than he intended but since they never set a time they couldn't complain that he was late.

He walked into the school and into the entrance hall with all the elegance of a young prince and seemed to float across the floor and walked towards to doors to the Great Hall and forced his will to make them open and they swung open with a loud boom as they hit the wall at either side and Harry walked slowly into the Hall to see the faces of his transfiguration teacher and his potions teacher standing there thin lipped and the wands pointed at him, with Albus sitting in between them with a twinkle in his eye. Harry looked around the table and also saw the Minister of Magic, Fudge, sitting at the other side of Minerva looking severe.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Albus called Minerva and Severus into his office as soon as Harry left, of course he wouldn't tell them this, in case Harry wanted to keep his privacy, but they had to be told about the duel. Albus didn't have to wait very long until there was a sharp knock at the door and the two people in question stalked in.

"You wanted to see us Headmaster?" said Snape in his oily voice.

"Indeed I did, there will be a duel happening tomorrow night and I need you two there to referee and keep witness to what happens" said Dumbledore slowly.

"What do you mean a duel" they both cried at the same time.

"I have had someone very capable come to me asking after the job of DADA but since that position is already taken I offered him the job of the duelling teacher"

"What? I thought you were going to give that job to someone out of the Order" said Minerva.

"I was, but the power he had could not be ignored, and with him working here I can keep a closer eye on him"

"Who is it?" said Severus.

"That is not my place to say, although you do know him and I bet you will be surprised to see him when he shows up, he looks very different these days" said Dumbledore with his eyes twinkling in overtime. "And as it is now late I shall be going to bed and we will prepare for the duel tomorrow as we are having it tomorrow night in the Great Hall"

"Are you sure this is wise" said Severus, "this could be a trick from the Dark Lord"

"I know for a fact that he works not for Voldemort Severus, you have my word on that"

"As you wish Headmaster" and with that he turned on his heel and stalked out with his robes billowing out behind him.

"Why are you really giving the job to this person Albus?" said Minerva slowly.

"Because he asked for it to be honest, and I seriously doubt that there is many that could beat him in a duel from what I saw earlier"

"What do you mean? you already had a fight with him?"

"Well yes and no, when he first came, he told me who he was and I didn't believe him, and I sent some really powerful spells at him, which he shook off without really tapping into his power"

"But no one is stronger than you, even You-Know-Who is scared of you"

"Alas, I do not think he will fear me for much longer for his power grows all the time, he already has more power than me, he is just reluctant to come to Hogwarts and fight because of the wards, but with the new teachers here, Hogwarts will be the safest place on the planet, for the DADA teacher can fight remarkably well"

"As you wish Albus, just be careful tomorrow" said Minerva.

"I will, I promise" said Albus as Minerva turned and left him alone in his office. "I promise"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the day of the duel and Albus was running around school franticly trying to organise everything for the nights events. The minister had declared that he must be a witness to the duel as soon as he found out about it and Albus could not make him leave. Albus only hopped that Harry would still duel him in front of the minister because Albus was very intrigued to find out how much Harry had learnt in his 'training'.

It was fast approaching seven at night and still no sign of Harry and since they only said it was at night there was no telling when he would show up except that it would be before midnight. Albus sat between Minerva and Severus and the hall was deathly silent as they waited. It wasn't long until they heard the doors to the school open and someone walking across the entrance hall. Then with a loud band the Great Hall doors burst open, and there was Harry in the most splendid Battle Robes Albus had ever seen, he was also holding a very powerful and beautiful staff in his hands.

In an instant Minerva and Severus were on there feet with wands pointed at Harry. Albus just sat there grinning at Harry, who after scanning the table and seeing the minister, grinned back.

"Who are you, and what are you doing here?" sneered Severus.

"Now, now, I am here for the duelling job, and I believe that I am going to duel Albus not you, so put your wand away before I hurt you" said Harry in a strong cold voice that was void of any emotion and made everyone in the room shudder, Snape thought to himself, 'He sounds way to much like the Dark Lord'.

Snape quickly lowered his wand, heeding the threat seriously but Minerva was a little reluctant.

"You still have not told us who you are"

"And I will not tell you who I am, with the minister standing there because I do not want the bumbling buffoon looking up all my personal history and trying to get me fired, if its all the same to you" said Harry with a small grin starting to spread across his face when he saw the way Fudge was reacting.

"You cannot talk about me like that! I will have you arrested!"

"No you wont because I broke no law, and if you do some how manage to get your men to attack me, not one of them will make it back to you, one way or the other" said Harry in a deathly voice, "Now sit down, shut up, and keep out of this. It has nothing to do with you and if you interfere in anyway I will make you pay for it"

Fudge quickly sat down on his chair with his eyes fixed on Harry's emerald ones and suddenly feared for his life, those eyes were like looking death in the face. He quickly looked down his whole body trembling, it was not a good idea to come here I think, thought Fudge to himself.

Minerva and Severus immediately liked this new stranger even more the way he had treated the minister and the way the minister was now trembling with fear. Not even Dumbledore could make the man do that, and here was a man standing in front of them, looking nothing older than twenty and he had succeeded in scaring the minister completely. Minerva sent a rare smile to the man which he sent back and Snape nodded at him.

The man walked towards Minerva and put his hands into his pockets, when he brought them out there was a baby bird sitting in his hands chirping happily.

"Would you please look after her? I couldn't leave her at home alone because she has just hatched and needs lots of attention" asked the man in a strong and powerful voice.

"Of course I will, what is it if you don't mind me asking?"

"It is a Phoenix Lord, freshly hatched, ill bring her back when she has fully grown for you to see if you wish? And her name is Mearas"

"That's impossible" shouted Fudge, "Phoenix Lords do not bond with humans and never will!"

"I warned you to be quiet" roared Harry at Fudge. Harry's eyes started to glow with a hidden power within him and he waved his hand at Fudge, who's face suddenly lost its mouth and it never looked like it was ever there. Fudge had a look of pure horror before the same force pushed him back down into the chair and fastened himself there.

"I told you to keep quiet otherwise you would pay, and for your knowledge this is a Phoenix Lord, and you are right, they do not bond with humans, but that is only wild ones, and the only reason they died out was because people hunted them for there blood to use in healing potions, so do you blame them for keeping out of your way?!" Harry yelled at Fudge.

Fudge just sat there completely terrified, he swore to himself that as soon as he was back in his office he would look up ever law there was to try and find someway to put this man in Azkaban. Harry turned his attention back to Minerva that flinched slightly and being looked at so direct but as she looked at the man he saw his face soften as emotion started to come through and he smiled at her and raised his hands. She too raised her hands and the man gently lay his Phoenix in her palms.

The bird seemed weightless in her palms and just holding it seemed to warm her whole being and she smiled down at the bird then up at the man. He smiled back and gave her a wink with his emerald eyes. 'Those eyes are almost exactly like Lily's…' Minerva thought to herself but soon was playing with the bird in rapt attention with Dumbledore looking at it with shock apparent on his face.

"I'll let you play with Mearas later when she's fully grown, but right now we need to have a duel I believe?"

"Yes, yes of course" and with a slight swish of his wand there was a the table they were sitting at vanished and everyone seemed to slide next to the wall where a shield seemed to shimmer in place around them. Harry waved his staff and another shield appeared over Albus' which was giving off a lot more power than Albus had never had in a shield before. He gulped slightly and turned to face Harry.

"So what are your rules Headmaster?" asked Harry.

"First to yield, nothing that would kill one another and no Unforgivable curses, that ok to you?"

"Yes" said Harry with a gleam in his eye, this was the kind of duel he was best at whenever he fought Forge.

"Ok, Minerva will count down to three then we will begin" and just as Albus had finished speaking Minerva stood up, her attention fully on the duel and not the bird now.

Albus and Harry bowed to each other and Minerva began the countdown.

"3...2...1...BEGIN" she yelled and within less than a second of shouting it two shields burst into life.

Harry and Albus both brought up a simple shield to block minor curses and Albus quickly fired off a disarming spell at Harry, but Harry just waved his staff and it fizzled out before it even got near. 'I need to learn how to do that' Albus thought to himself. Harry sent a stunner at Albus which caught him off guard because Harry didn't have to say the incantation to any spells, only if they were really complex and took a long Latin sentence to cast.

"**Fotia Poli" **Albus roared and a jet of high power water went shooting towards Harry. It didn't even get close when Harry just used his elemental abilities and sent the water crashing into the wall. Albus was starting to get annoyed now, Harry was severely holding back and he was still making Albus look weak.

Albus decided to pull out the big guns and cast one of the ancient magic's, one of the very few he knew or was strong enough to cast.

"**MOLOJIOR**" Albus screamed and he felt the powerful magic sweep from his body as he saw the blast wave that went speeding towards Harry that wasn't expecting such a strong spell and got thrown back thirty feet into the wall. His staff fell from his hand and rolled along the floor towards Albus who quickly picked it up.

This was a bad move, because as soon as he touched it Albus felt like he had been cast under a very powerful pain curse and he fell to his knees. He quickly let go of the staff and the pain vanished instantly. The staff obviously had some kind of safety ward on it that stopped anyone else from touching it, very clever, Albus himself had a very similar thing on his wand to stop people trying to steal it. It was a very old and very powerful spell, his one was nowhere near as powerful as the one on the staff but it was enough to make you let go.

Harry got to his feet with fire burning in his eyes. Albus had knocked him over and tried to steal his staff. Harry pulled Olvar from his back and began to charge at Albus. Albus watched Harry pull the axe from his back and gasped in amazement when he saw it, he had never seen or felt anything like it before, the axe seemed to pulsate magic's very essence itself. Then look of amazement soon turned to fear as he saw Harry sprinting at him with the axe in hand when with a slight crunch it was a black furred lion running at him, Albus quickly ducked past the animagus that went running past him and twisted and came to a stop at the other side of the Hall.

It turned around and came charging at him and with another crunching noise turned into a black bull with lethal looking horns aiming for his chest, and again Albus moved out of the way just in time for its tail to whip his chest and make him stumble back slightly. By now Harry was getting incredible frustrated and ran at Albus for a third time but this time he turned into his favourite non-magical animal, his panther form, and leapt at Albus and landed on his chest and started to claw at his chest. Albus tried and failed to get the creature off his chest where it was ripping away at him, but every time he had a firm grip on Harry it would turn into something else, until Albus could feel defeat and lay still. With one last crunch noise Harry was standing over him with one foot on his chest and his axe very close to Albus' neck.

Harry heard a gasp from one of the people watching but he didn't care, he had to finish this.

"Do you yield" Harry said with a deep booming voice that made everyone there feel a cold finger run up there spine. Albus lowered his head and sighed.

"I yield to you, may you spare me" then there was two gasps and a yell or protest, but it was to late and Harry had won the fight.

Harry quickly took his foot of Albus' chest and placed his axe back on his back. He summoned his staff to him and waved it over Albus and focused the magic around him to heal Albus completely, which it did and wouldn't leave a scar.

Albus stood up amazed at how well Harry had healed him, and how well Harry had duelled against him, and even beat him, the most powerful wizard of the centaury, was beaten by one of his own pupils, that hadn't even finished yet!

Harry stood back and looked at Albus uneasily. Albus was just standing up and a phoenix song started to echo through the room. Harry looked up and there was Fawkes obviously here to heal Albus because it would know he was hurt through the bond that they shared. The phoenix landed on Albus' shoulder slightly confused as to why he had been called here when Albus was obviously fine.

ΩHello there FawkesΩ Harry trilled out to Fawkes in the same language phoenixes use. Albus stumbled backward when he heard a phoenix song come out of Harry and how easily it happened too.

ΩYou speak our language?Ω

ΩI speak every language of the beastsΩ

ΩYou are a beast talker then?Ω

ΩYou, I was wondering though, what do phoenixes like to eat, because I've got a baby one over there and I don't know what to feed it.Ω

ΩDo not feed it anything, once it is fully grown it will go out and hunt its own food, but if you really wish to feed it, owl treats will work just fineΩ trilled Fawkes in an amused sort of way.

ΩOK, well I need to chat with Albus now, no doubt he has some more questions about why I am able to talk to youΩ trilled Harry with a slight chuckle that came out in a beautiful phoenix song.

ΩOK young one, and you sing marvellouslyΩ

Harry turned to Dumbledore to see him standing there with his mouth hanging open then shutting, trying to talk but not finding his voice.

"You could catch flies in there if you aren't careful Albus" . Albus snapped out of it and looked at Harry in shock and awe.

"I did not know you talk the language of phoenixes. Is that how you came about a Phoenix Lord egg?"

"Well I speak most animal languages, and I got the egg as a gift from my trainer"

"Who was your trainer?"

"I do not wish to tell me so do not ask, ok?"

"OK, now I believe I need to arrange for you to take your NEWTs before the school year so you can teach Duelling here"

"You mean I got the job?!" asked Harry in an excited voice.

"Harry, anyone that can beat me in a duel could walk into any job that involves fighting of any kind" said Albus with a chuckle and a twinkle of the eye.

Just as Harry was about to reply there was a loud boom and the castle shook to its very foundations.

"What the hell…" was all Harry managed to get out before there was another loud boom and the main doors to Hogwarts burst in and a swarm of men in black robes ran into the hall.

"Accio Teachers" Harry yelled and Minerva and Snape started zooming towards them across the hall, Fudge on the other hand Harry couldn't care about but Dumbledore summoned him. Within five minuets the five of them were surrounded by a sea of men in black ropes. Minerva was clothing Harry's phoenix tightly in one hand and was holding her wand in the other, everyone else quickly followed suit and they all drew there wands, and Harry his staff.

The Death Eaters made a small gap in the ranks and Harry looked in shock as he saw Voldemort walk down between his followers with a triumphant sneer on his face, and his red eyes flashing menacingly.

"Well look what we have ere, it's the muggle loving fool, and he just had a duel from the lack of power I'm sensing in him, looks like this take over wouldn't be so hard after all" mocked Voldemort.

Dumbledore stood up straight and looked Voldemort straight in the eye.

"Ah, but Tom, I lost the duel, and the man I lost to is standing right here behind me, and if I'm not mistaken, his power reserves having dropped in the slightest" said Dumbledore in a strong powerful tone "and I myself can take down any number of your little followers with or without full power"

Voldemort glared at Dumbledore as hate started to take over him and he sneered at him.

"I will not have you talk to me like that old man! **Curico**" Voldemort yelled and a red beam shot from his wand, but Harry moved in front of him and summoned his axe to his hand and smashed the curse its tracks.

Voldemort paled ever so slightly as he saw one of the un block able curses being blocked.

"That is impossible!"

"Ah, but you see, I am always doing the impossible"

"Who are you, and why are you on the side of this fool? With me you could hold true power and be my next in command" declared Voldemort worried that if he didn't get this stranger onto his side he would have a serious problem in all his plans.

"Don't you recognise me Tom my old pal? You should do by now"

Voldemort looked at the strange man in the eye and tried to force his way into his mind when he saw a steel wall blocking his way bearing the sign 'Trespassers will be hurt badly' right before he fell to the ground in severe pain as his head felt like it was trying to explode from the inside out. After a few minuets of agony the pain vanished and Voldemort stood up again.

"Please, please try to do that again, you have no idea how much fun that was!" begged Harry.

"Who are you!" yelled Voldemort.

"I, my dear friend, am the boy you tried to kill at the age of one and failed and from the age of 11 onwards tried to kill me pretty much every year after that, and might I add, failed every time" Harry stated.

Voldemort looked Harry in the eye, and got a cold emerald gaze back that made even him want to curl up and cry.

"So you are telling me you are Harry Potter?"

"Lord Harry Potter to you Tom, but yes"

"Then I will be taking my leave to get stronger than even you then" and with that Voldemort put his hand into his robes and hissed something in Parseltounge before he vanished in a fury if colours, and quickly all the Death Eaters did the same except from a small few that got stunned by Snape and Minerva.

Harry looked around the room and saw that everyone was staring at him in shock, even Snape, but to Fudge it looked like Christmas had came early.

Harry walked up to Fudge and said very quietly in his ear, "If you even think of trying to arrest me, I will kill everyone of your family members, and don't try hiding because I know enough spells that will break through them, and I will kill them all in front of you, right before I kill you. So it would be in your best interest to keep your mouth quiet" said Harry in a quiet and deadly whisper that scared Fudge so much he wet himself there and then.

Harry looked at him disgusted and snapped his fingers, and Fudge's mouth was restored back to how it was. "Remember Fudge, not a word, unless you have a death wish" and with that Harry waved his staff and Fudge disappeared.

"Where did you send him?" asked Dumbledore

"Just back to his office at the ministry, well when I say his office I mean the main entrance which should be busy enough for everyone to see him and the wet patch on his trousers" said Harry with a dark chuckle. "Minerva could I please have Mearas back please? We need to be getting home"

"Of course, but are you really Harry Potter?" she asked while handing him the small bird that was rubbing against Minerva's thumb.

"The one and only" said Harry.

"Then you wont mind telling us how you have changed so much then will you Potter" sneered Snape.

Harry turned around lightning fast and thrust his staff into Snape's chest and sending him sprawling on the floor.

"It would do you good to watch your tone with me SNAPE" he spat "And no I wont tell you where I became strong, because I don't like you, and you don't need to know" he turned to Minerva and said in a much gentler and nicer tone "I'll be brining Mearas back soon as I said I would and I'll tell you and Albus where I've been then, and if I don't you will know by the time school starts for sure" said Harry giving Minerva a grin.

"OK Harry, just try and keep out of trouble, ok?" said Minerva.

"Sure thing, and Harry Jumped back to his house and began the job of hiding his house with as many wards as he could think of before he fell asleep that night. Leaving Dumbledore standing dumbfound and leaving Snape lying on the floor seething with rage.

All in all, Harry Potters life was going to get better from now on, one way or another.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_AN: this chapter is basically an apology for chapter nine as it was so crappy, and I changed the phoenix name, because the new one is a lot more girlish and not so crap, I came up with the old one late at night._

_Pleasant Reading _

_Night Wanderer_


	11. Meeting Old Friends

**Harry Potter and The Power Within**

_AN: I'm doing chapter 10, Mearas becomes fully grown and it will be the return of Hedwig, Harry will meet up with Ron and Hermione. Well also like to say thanks to all my reviewers leaves a nice warm feeling every time I get a review and one reviewer (You know who you are) decided to ask questions on each chapter, which were answered on the next chapter, anyways enough of a rant and on with the story!_

**Chapter Eleven - Meeting Old Friends**

When Harry jumped home he put Mearas down in the living room then went outside and started to re-ward the entire house and all the land for half a mile from any direction from the house, this meant that when every anyone stepped over the wards Harry would know who it was so he knew whether to attack or not, he also put wards on the house itself to become invisible to anyone except those he chooses to see, similar to the Fidelius Charm except Harry could be his own Secret Keeper. There was also a ward that if anyone actually got inside the house without permission they would instantly collapse till Harry awoke them.

When Harry was happy with his wards he went inside, picked up Mearas and went to be with her on his bedside table curled up on a velvet cushion. Harry went to sleep happy because his home was a lot more safer than Hogwarts. He went to sleep thinking about making a ward that would move his entire house and wards to anywhere in the world he wanted, but slowly his thoughts turned back to his friends and how much he missed being around them and soon he was dreaming of happy fun things.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was one week later and Harry had settled into his new house and had conjured up a lot of things to make it more homely and now it resembled his room back at Forge's house except it was bigger. This was a special day for Harry though, because h was awaken early buy a most beautiful phoenix song, deeper and more powerful than he had ever heard a phoenix sing before. His eyes flew open and there was Mearas standing at the base of his bed, fully grown and looking royal, trilling out the song.

Harry sat there looking at the bird, it was a startling silver and shimmered in the light with deep blue eyes looking intently at Harry. It was about the size of an eagle and hard sharp talons. Harry jumped out of bed and Mearas flew over to his shoulder and settled on it and started to sing again.

$How bout we go see Minerva again, I did promise$ said Harry to his phoenix.

$Of course Harry Master, I will go anywhere you go$ chirped Mearas happily.

$Do not call me Master, Mearas, I am your friend, and I hope that you are mine?$ said Harry.

$Of course Harry Friend, when will we be going?$

$Right now$ replied Harry then jumped into the Great Hall with the phoenix on his shoulder and all the teachers sitting at the table eating lunch, and to Harry's great annoyance, Fudge.

Fudge was there to argue with Albus about having someone like Harry as a teacher at Hogwarts and how dangerous it could be for the pupils to let him loose on them.

"And what have you got against me working here _Fudge_" Harry spat. Fudge whirled round to come face to face with the man he feared more than Voldemort, the man that had made him seem to weak.

"ARREST HIM!" Fudge roared pointing at Harry.

Suddenly ten Aurors appeared around him removing there invisibility cloaks and stood there pointing there wands at Harry. When Harry saw the Aurors there his whole manner changed, he stood up taller and prouder, and Fudge thought Kingly? The room started to grow dark as Harry brought power into himself, and even those without the ability to scan power without a wand could clearly sense it in Harry and growing at an extreme speed.

Harry's phoenix flew from his shoulder and landed on Minerva's where it watched Harry eager to see him fight.

"Fudge I warned you" said Harry in a slow and booming voice that echoed round the hall. Fudge visibly paled and shrank back for a moment before finding his courage again and shouting at Harry.

"You are under arrest for threatening the Minster for Magic and I condemn you to a life sentence at Azkaban" declared Fudge, and the Aurors moved in on him.

"You attack me, and I will not go easy on you, and you will not come out of this without at least one broken bone" Harry warned them. Some of them stopped advancing and started to slowly step back when they saw the cold fire burning in Harry's eyes. The ones remaining that were obviously trying to make themselves get into the Minister's favour levelled there wands at Harry's head and one said.

"Come peacefully and no harm will come to you" and in the instant Harry had his staff in his hand and had thrust it into the mans chest throwing him back into the wall, where he fell to the floor in a crumpled heap.

This was all it took for all the Aurors to attack him and Harry slowly threw them all back one after the other or reflecting curses at other Aurors not once using the full power that he could be. And still the Aurors were still losing when there was only the ones that refused to fight in the first place, and by now Fudge was seething with rage at Harry and he pulled out his own wand and pointed it Harry.

"Avada Kedavra" Fudge said with a shaky wand at Harry.

This was all Harry could take and his golden shield flew up around him with extreme force and absorbed the sickly green light with no trouble then flickered out leaving Harry standing there with a strong golden glow of his aura swirling round him.

"You DARE cast the killing curse on me!" Harry bellowed at Fudge then waved his staff and Fudge fell to the floor screaming in pain and burn marks started to appear over his skin. "YOU DARE TRY TO KILL YOUR KING!" and with that Harry's staff vanished and in his hand was Excalibur.

All the Aurors that were watching paled instantly and fell to one knee and bowed to Harry. The teachers quickly followed including Dumbledore who was as shocked as the rest of them, leaving Fudge standing next to the table quivering all over.

"With the power granted in me by Excalibur, I declare you a criminal of the state and here by sentence you to the Dementors kiss. Take him away, and tell no one that I am King or that a King is even alive, or you will suffer the same punishment" said Harry turning to the last Aurors that weren't unconscious.

"As you wish my liege" one of the Aurors said, and quickly picked up Fudge and port keyed to the Azkaban Jail.

"Dumbledore, I would like you to place Arthur Weasley as Minister of Magic, if you would?" said Harry.

"Of course my liege" said Dumbledore bowing again.

"Thank you, and as I will not claim my rightful place yet, I am not your king yet, just exercising some of its power to help England get back on its tracks again"

"As you wish Harry" said Albus with a twinkle in his eye. Then with a screech Harry's phoenix flew over from Minerva, who didn't even notice she was there, to Harry and sang happily on his shoulder.

"Ah yes, the real reason I came to see you all, well maybe not Snape but that's beside the point" said Harry with a glare at the man in question who just sneered back but kept quiet. "everyone this is Mearas, I believe you have met her before" announced Harry.

Everyone looked at the magnificent bird which stood there proudly on Harry's shoulder and it bowed slightly and trilled out a quick tune. It quickly flew round the hall and settled on Minerva's shoulder and began to sing. Minerva suddenly felt warm and happy without a care in the world, so did the rest of the room but since Mearas was singing directly to her, it effected her the most. She let out a sigh and gazed at the bird. Even Snape seemed to get more colour in his face as he stared at the bird.

Harry coughed to get there attention when just at that second a snowball of feathers started to fly at him at high speed. It screeched once and landed on Harry's shoulder where it bit his ear affectionately.

"Hedwig!" Harry yelled out happily.

$Where has Harry Master been?$ asked his own to herself.

$I've been making a home away from my horrid relatives, where have you been?$ asked Harry.

Hedwig fell of Harry's shoulder and quickly flew to the table and looked at Harry intently.

$Harry Master speaks Owl?$ she asked.

$I speak to all animals, and you didn't tell me where you were hiding?$ Harry asked again.

$I was staying with the Red Head Harry Friend$ said Hedwig.

This took a while for it to sink in for Harry of where she was when it suddenly occurred that it was probably Ron's house.

$You were at Ron's?$ Harry asked.

$Yes, I was waiting till I could sense my Harry Master$ said Hedwig slowly, still eyeing him carefully.

$Can you do me a favour Hedwig, send Ron and Hermione a letter please?$

$Of course Harry Master!$ Hedwig cried happily.

Harry quickly pulled out two roles of parchment he was working on that morning he was going to send Mearas with, but since he had not send Hedwig in so long, and his friends knew who she was, it was probably a better idea.

Harry tied one letter to her leg and the other she clasped in her beak.

$I shall not be long Harry Master, and Hedwig missed you$ came the muffled voice of Hedwig.

$Thanks Hedwig, see you soon$ and with that in a fury of wings and feathers Hedwig was air born and off on her mission of delivering her letters to Harry's friends.

Everyone in the hall was looking at him like he had just grown two heads.

"What?" Harry asked, feeling very self conscious.

"You can speak to your owl?" said Snape.

"Well I knew you were dumb, but not this dumb!" Harry sneered "I said last time I was here when I talked to Fawkes I was a beat talker did I not?"

"You insolent brat! You should so me some resp…" Snape started but didn't finish.

In un-earthly speed Harry had covered the distance between himself and Snape and picked him up by the throat and his feet where now a couple of inches clear of the floor, which Harry towering over him looking like death himself.

"I give respect to people that deserve it, not people that demand it" Harry hissed then threw him over the table and onto the floor in front of it where Snape came to a sliding halt at the feet of Harry who had managed to beat Snape there. "now apologize or I will force manners into you"

"NEVER" Snape roared and in the same second he was levitating in the air with five daggers pointed at his chest. Harry stood a little further along with both hands raised and no sign of a wand or staff. One of the daggers moved foreword and grazed his cheek drawing blood.

"These are charmed daggers, they can cut and cause pain, but they will not kill, I could stab you in the heart and leave it there and you will never die, now apologize, I will not ask again" Harry said quietly and coldly.

"S-Sorry" Snape said slowly. Not even Voldemort had scared him this much, and this boy, no man, had more power running in him naturally than Voldemort had ever possessed even with all the rituals he did.

"Accepted" Harry said coldly and without emotion and Snape fell to the floor and all the daggers shimmered then vanished.

"Now Albus, if you want I will leave Mearas here with you for the day if you wish?" said Harry turning back to Albus.

"Of course Harry, I would be happy to accommodate this spectacular bird!" cried Albus in delight.

"Well I will leave her here as I must be off now and get ready for my errands" said Harry then fizzled out and where Harry was once standing was nothingness.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Daily Prophet**_

_**Minister Arrested for Treason!**_

_Late last night out Minister of Magic was arrested for treason to the state and was sentenced to the Dementors kiss. Albus Dumbledore was offered the job as his replacement but he refused and said that he wished for Arthur Weasley to take it. 'I have my school to look after and do not have time but I believe that Arthur would make a great Minister and he will change the way the war is going' said Albus Dumbledore the current headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. _

_Cont. Page 32._

Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger were shocked beyond all belief when they read the article. Ron's dad was going to become Minister!

They quickly ran to the kitchen in search of Ron's parents but all they round was a note on the counter near the mantle piece.

_Kids,_

_Me and your father have gone to the ministry because your father has been declared the next Minister of Magic! The dinner is in the over, just heat it up when your hungry and we will be back at dinner time._

_Mum._

'So its true!' Ron thought to himself in mild shock that quickly turned to happiness.

"My dads the Minister of Magic!" Ron cried happily and grabbed Hermione in a bone crushing hug "I'm so happy Hermione"

"Me too Ron, but I need to breathe" gasped Hermione.

Ron quickly let go and his ears started to go a burning red to match his hair.

"Sorry" he mumbled looking down "its just that today has been one of the best days of the holiday, maybe even my life. We start going out, my brothers business is doing really well, my dads going to be Minister of Magic! This has been one of the best days ever! I only wish Harry could have been here too. Why did Dumbledore move him somewhere we couldn't owl him for?"

"I don't know why Ron, but he is probably safer there than he is anywhere else" said Hermione, kissing his cheek.

Ron looked out of the window suddenly feeling glum because he couldn't share all the good news with Harry. He looked at the clouds slowly passing by when he saw Hedwig flying towards him.

"Hey look, there's Hedwig" said Ron "and she's carrying a letter!"

Hermione quickly followed him to the window and looked out, and there it was, Hedwig was flying towards them with a letter in her beak.

Within five minuets she had swooped in and dropped the letter on Hermione's head and had her leg held out to Ron.

"Hey this kinda looks like Harry's handwriting" said Hermione. "you think its from him?"

"Only one way to find out" said Ron happily and started to tear into the envelope and pulled out a short letter, Hermione did the same.

_Ron,_

_Hey mate, sorry I haven't written in a while but I've kinda been busy with things over on this end, I read about your dad becoming Minister. Well Done mate! I was wondering if you want to meet at Leaky Cauldron today or tomorrow at lunch?_

_Hope to see you soon_

_Harry_

Ron quickly started to scrawl a reply back telling him tomorrow would be best because his mum and dad were out at the ministry so he couldn't ask if he was allowed. Once he had finished he handed the letter to Hedwig and gave her an owl treat.

"Take it to Harry please Hedwig" and with a hoot she flew out of the window and headed off to the horizon.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry sat waiting for the reply from his friends. He had spent most of the day in his gym trying to improve on his already perfect shape.

'School is going to be interesting this year, wonder who figures out who I am first….' Harry thought to himself, but then broke off when he saw Hedwig flying towards his house. He had to alter the wards around his house so the Hedwig and Mearas could come and go as they pleased. He also keyed in Fawkes to his wards to if Dumbledore needed him urgently he could get in touch.

Hedwig dropped the letter on Harry's lap and perched herself on his shoulder while he quickly read through his letter and let out a sigh. He wouldn't see his friends until tomorrow, he had waited two years to meet them, but it was only a few weeks here.

He took a long bath and made the finishing touches to his book he had been writing and then went to sleep, dreaming of meeting his friends again, he wondered if Ron would get jealous and fall out with him again. 'Well I can always alter his mind I spose' were his last thoughts before he was out for the count and Hedwig and Mearas sat at the foot of his bed watching over there Master and friend.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Harry quickly got up and had a shower, he made himself a few slices of toast to eat while he scrambled around with his clothes, white loose cotton shirt with the top buttons open and big baggy jeans, he tied his hair back into a long sleek black pony tail and looked himself in the mirror.

With his shirt open at the top you could see one of his home made pendant that would grow hot if any Death Eaters were around but was in the shape of a Phoenix in flight. It rested on his collar bone and your could just see the outline of muscles before the shirt fastened, Harry chuckled at his reflection and how much Sirius would be proud of him right now.

Harry stepped outside and breathed in the countryside air and stretched his back. It was good to be back in the real world and not a place full of doors, there was more freedom. He stood of straight and cast a powerful invisibility spell on himself that he created and with a slight crunching sound Harry was no long human but a giant powerful Dragon.

He let out a loud earth shattering roar and with two might strokes was in the air and rocketing upwards. Then like a shot he headed for London. Diving and rolling around in the air with un-natural ease. Flying in his dragon and phoenix form gave him so much more freedom than a broom ever could, true, he still liked to fly his broom, but it was nothing compared to flying without the aid of anything. All to soon though London was in sight so with one loud roar and a flash of flame Harry transformed back into his human form while still shooting through the air at nearly a mile up.

The momentum of shooting through the air as his dragon kept Harry shuttling foreword but falling at a dramatic rate. The ground was coming at him faster and faster. Soon he was barely a few meters from the ground then with a pop he apparated from the air and onto the ground. There was a low rumble from the after effects of doing that trick then it all settled down again. Harry walked into a dark alley and removed the invisibility spell.

He walked back out into London and headed towards the Leaky Cauldron with every female he passed looking at him with approving eyes and every boyfriend with them scowling at him, as if it was his fault. Harry just chuckled and smiled, which made the girls melt and the men scowl even more.

Within ten minuets of walking Harry found himself in front of the Leaky Cauldron and he pushed himself in past the crowds of people in the street. As soon as he stepped in he could see that nothing had changed since last time he was here. Tom quickly came up to him and greeted him.

"Welcome to the Leaky Cauldron, could I get you a drink or a meal sir?" Tom said with a gummy smile.

"A pint of butter beer would be nice please, but I'll have to pay you when I get back from Gringotts."

"No problem, you look like a trust worthy guy" and with that he scuttled off to get Harry's drink.

Harry sat there looking around the bar, nothing had changed since he was last here he thought, then it occurred to him, he had been away a lot longer than the time that had passed, it kept coming up and slapping him in the face that nothing would have changed.

Soon Harry was sitting there nursing his drink, ignoring all the looks he was getting from all the witches, thinking about how his friends were going to react, getting more and more nervous when the fire in the corner turned green and a red headed boy fell out of it non to gracefully closely followed by a bushy brown haired girl, who was caught by the red head before she fell over.

Hermione and Ron scanned the bar for Harry and Hermione's eyes lingered on Harry before continuing her search.

"He isn't here" said Ron glumly.

"Maybe he's running late, or it took a long time to get here from where ever he is staying" added Hermione helpfully.

"Yeah your probably right, and whose that big bloke coming over here?" said Ron eyeing up the man moving towards them.

Before Hermione could answer he was standing in front of them smiling down at them, which un settled Ron to no end.

"C-Can I help you?" stuttered Hermione who was very quickly turning red.

"I believe you can Hermione" said Harry.

"Who are you and how do you know her name" Ron quickly said.

"I know yours too Ron, and you know mine, or at least you should from the amount of years you've known me" chuckled Harry.

"I know you?" said Ron getting suspicious.

"Well you cam here to meet me" said Harry slowly, as if talking to a slow child "I haven't changed THAT much have I? Snape still managed to hate me"

"H-Harry" Hermione said slowly then flew into his arms and buried her head in his chest "where were you? What have you been doing? Why didn't you send us any letters? Why…"

Harry quickly pulled her back and looked her dead on in the eye, "Relax, I'll tell you everything you want to know, but how bout you guys get a drink first, my treat?"

"You don't look nothing like Harry, how can you be him?" said Ron eyeing him carefully.

Harry sighed and moved his hair out of the way of the scar, and so did half the room that were listening in when they saw the lightning bolt scar, instantly there was silence then the room was filled with a slight buzz of people gossiping about how he had changed and was so good looking now.

Ron took a step back clearly startled and Hermione just giggled. Ron looked over Harry again and couldn't believe it was the same person, Harry was now a giant and a muscle bound giant at that. Then his jealous kicked in, and Harry steeled himself because he could sense it coming from him in waves, and Ron started turning a dark crimson colour.

"So you haven't been in any danger and Dumbledore didn't move you because you were in a life death situation. You just decided to ignore our owls and start doing sum weird ritual?!" Ron roared and every looked at Harry like he was going to start shooting Dark spells in every direction.

"Ron, shut up!" Hermione hissed in his ear, eyeing the whole room.

"No 'Mione he is going to give us an explanation or I'm going back home!" Ron growled out.

Harry stood there looking at them then glanced round the room at everyone sitting on the seats dying to know what Harry's explanation was when Harry waved his hand and a red bubble appeared round all three of them then shimmered and vanished.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST DO TO US YOU…YOU DEATH EATER!" Ron bellowed. Hermione looked very pale too and wasn't sure of what Harry was going to do. Harry on the other hand stood there and his eyes went very cold and bore into Ron's, who stumbled back and all the colour faded from his face at an alarming rate.

"It would be in your best interest not to call me a Death Eater if you have a desire to live" Harry hissed very coldly. "I will tell you everything you wish to know about what happened but not in here, somewhere more private of your choice, where I'm not being stared at like I'm about to kill you." Harry finished giving a glance around the room where every wizard and witch in the room had drawn there wands and were casting hales of spells on the ward Harry had placed. "Now duck while I take the ward down and stop the spells"

Ron and Hermione did as they were told still scared of how much Harry's eyes could change in a seconds notice. Harry on the other hand waved his right hand in a circle and raised his left hand and a bright gold light formed in the shape of a shield that covered his whole body as the ward vanished with a crack and spells started raining down on his shield.

"What are you doing to those children" one of the wizards shouted.

"Trying to have a conversation with them in private if you don't mind" Harry retorted back.

"Leave here Death Eater and do not come back" another wizard said, who was positive that he could take Harry down, after all he was only a fifteen year old.

He made a very bad mistake because as soon as he said the word Death Eater Harry's shield fizzled out showed a very pissed off looking Harry with power flooding from every part of his body, making the air around him crackle with power.

"Take that comment back about me being a Death Eater or I shall force it from you" Harry said in his cold calm voice.

It was at that moment Arthur Weasley and a flock of Aurous decided to apparate into the middle of the fight scene.

"Move out the way Arthur, I have business to take care of, I do not wish to hurt you or your men" Harry said giving fair chance before releasing a volley of spells aimed at the man that called him a Death Eater.

"That is enough" Arthur yelled but was totally ignored by Harry as he sent another wave of spells at the man, all of them pain spells of some kind, none of them legal. "I demand that you stop this instant or I shall have to have you arrested"

"You couldn't if you tried, and I seriously don't want to hurt you Arthur, it was me that gave you the job in the first place" said Harry boring his eyes into the moaning man in front of him. "and this worm decides to call me a Death Eater and not take the remark back"

Arthur went visibly pale. Dumbledore had told him that the wielder of Excalibur had announced himself that Fudge was to be given the kiss and that he himself was to be Minister, of course only he and Dumbledore knew this in the world as he had personally altered the memory of all the Aurous that knew. So how on earth did Harry know except if he was telling the truth, which also meant even if his men could be some freak chance capture him he would just tell the Dementors to let him out and they would.

"OK men, stand down, he is no Death Eater and as soon as that fellow there apologizes everything will be peach, right Harry?" asked Arthur.

"Of course Minister, as soon as he apologized" said Harry giving Arthur a grim smile.

"But sir! He is doing Dark arts!" one of the Aurous said.

"No he isn't, can you hear any of the spells he is saying?" Arthur asked "and for that matter, can you see any wand to find out if he actually is doing any Dark Spells?" and Arthur flashed a smile at Harry, by now Fudge would have been jumping around demanding that Harry be executed.

"But…but…but" the Aurour said.

"No buts, this man has a right to clear his name, would you want people to think you were a Death Eater? Harry is no Death Eater and has faced You-Know-Who more times than anyone alive, and that is the point, no one meets him and lives!" Arthur snapped "he is stronger than all you put together, and you try attacking him I will not sentence him fro hurting or killing you, it will be your own stupid fault"

Ron started at his dad in amazement. He had just allowed Harry to get away with Dark Arts and even gave him permission to kill any of his men if they attack. Hermione beside him wasn't in much of a better state herself.

"Apologize now" Harry said with cold malice making everyone in the room shudder.

"S-Sorry, please…don't kill me…I have a family I need to take care of" stuttered the man on the floor. Everyone gasped and looked at Harry in hate that he dared try and break a sacred family bond.

"Do no lie to me to get out of this!" Harry roared and shot an extremely powerful truth spell at the man. "say you have a family again"

"I….do…..no….not….have….a…family…"the man stuttered out and broke down crying.

"Much better" Harry said and the whole room seemed to warm up again as Harry's mood returned to normal and he turned to Arthur. "I don't s'pose I could lend some money off you to pay Tom as I don't think I'll be coming back this way and I don't want to leave him in dept"

"Of course Harry" said Arthur with a slight chuckle "but only if you fix that man up slightly now that he apologized"

"No problem, you pay for the drinks, I'll see to it that he's as right as rain" said Harry as if nothing had happened.

Harry walked over to the man and the crowed parted for him to walk through and the man tried to crawl away in fear that Harry would hurt him again but didn't get very far when Harry was standing over him.

Harry raised his hand and aimed his palm at the man and a white light shot out of it and enveloped the man. One of the witches gasped as she knew what spell it was that he used.

"Ah, a healer, didn't think many knew this spell" said Harry getting slightly embarrassed.

"Nobody can do that spell on there own" she shrieked "it takes seven fully trained Healers to do it without hurting themselves"

"Yeah well, no offence, but I'm stronger that one hundred Healers, so this is really no problem" and with a flick of his wrist the white light faded leaving the man lying there panting and looking perfectly fine. The man quickly got up and ran from the bar as fast he could screaming bloody murder. Before he managed to leave though Harry swirled his hand in a big arc and green gas enveloped the room and everyone grew a gazed look except Ron, Hermione and Arthur Weasley. Quickly the gas faded and the Aurous went back to the ministry leaving the four together.

Harry quickly assured them into a private booth and cast a ward on the door so no one could open it, not even Dumbledore or Voldemort. Harry turned to look at the faces, they all held a look of shock and awe but Ron's still had a strong look of jealousy on it.

"What do you want to know, and only one at a time please" said Harry turning to them.

"Do you really have Excalibur, Harry" asked Hermione before anyone else could say a word. Harry chuckled and held out his hand and the sword shimmered once then was solidly in his hand. He swung it round a bit then placed it on the table in front of them.

"Don't touch it unless you desire to lose all the bones in your arm" Harry warned. Hermione quickly snapped her hand back and looked at it longingly. Harry chuckled but kept a close eye on how close people were getting to it.

"Where did you learn to wield your power like that?" Arthur asked next.

"From Forge, he trained me two years at his house" replied Harry.

"Your lying" Ron shouted and reached out to grasp Harry's sword and prove him wrong when he let out a cry of shock when his arm turned into a rubbery bag of skin.

"RON!" Arthur and Hermione shouted at the same time, but it was too late and the bones had gone. Harry just smirked with a 'I told you so' grin on his face.

"I don't lie, so next time believe me or it could be a lot worse, like if you touch my staff or axe" Harry said grinning at the way Hermione was bouncing on her seat with a thirst for knowledge.

"But Harry, only really powerful people can use a staff!" declared Hermione.

Again Harry held out his hands, this time he held out both, and again there was a shimmer before the staff was in his hands. Everyone in the room gasped at its beauty.

"I've turned the wards off so you can hold it, but I doubt you will be able to channel magic through it because its set to mine, and you probably don't have enough just don't hold it to long or the wards will kick in, Dumbledore learnt it the hard way" Harry said while handing the staff to Hermione who gasped when she touched it.

"It feels so powerful, I didn't know staffs held power within them?" she asked.

"They don't, that is left over power from when I was duelling Dumbledore" answered Harry.

Everyone in the room gasped. Harry had duelled Dumbledore and there was still excess power in his staff, that must have been one hell of a duel, but at the exact moment the staff started to glow red and let rip a loud alarm and jumped out of Hermione's hand and into Harry's.

"Shit, Dumbledore needs me urgently. Sorry guys it was great meeting you after all this time" and he stared at Arthur for a second and Arthur's eyes glazed over and he shuddered. "your dad knows everything Dumbledore knows about me, ask him what you will" and with that he fizzed out of the room and all the wards dropped leaving the three of them alone in the booth.

Harry appeared in the Great Hall moments later.

"Oh shit!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: hehe cliffe, sorry bout not updating in ages, been busy with school stuff, duno when next update will be, check profile page for info on up coming chapters. Sorry story got pulled down, FF decided to removie it but that will not stop me and the story is back as an R rated and if it goes down ill open a webbie dedicated.


	12. Battles and Death

**Harry Potter and The Power Within**

_AN: Well, I've wrote the ending, and I know I am going to piss a lot of you people out there off, because it pissed my friend off when I told him, but meh! It will make the sequel better and once I done that I'm going to do a prequel of Forge's earlier life. And I'm sorry bout last chapter, it was kind of awkward but this chapter should be good and it should be coming up same day as 11, so enjoy! _

_!!!This story will NOT be abandoned!!!_

_!!!All spells are in Italian and can be translated for all the nit pickers lol just in case you wanted to know shrugs!!!_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Chapter Twelve - Battles and Death**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

As soon as Harry jumped into the Great Hall his jaw dropped.

Death Eaters were all around in there swarms destroying anything and everything. Harry's eyes quickly scanned the room and he spotted all the teachers in one corner fighting with everything they had and Voldemort and Dumbledore fighting not to far away from him.

Instantly his training kicked in and he dropped and rolled as a spell went fizzing past his head. He pulled out two swords, each were the exact opposite of the other. One was gold and single edged while the other was a silver double edged broad sword which was longer and heavier than the gold one, but just as deadly in Harry's hands. He rolled onto his feet at the same time as drawing his sword and cleaved a DE cleanly in half.

Harry roared in rage when he saw the teachers start to get pushed further and further back. This brought the attention of everyone in the hall teachers and DE even Dumbledore and Voldemort stopped to look at Harry. This was a fatal for the DE because with another roar and an immense burst of power and speed Harry was cleaving his way through all the DE to make his way to the teachers, everyone of the black robe wearing scum died as soon as Harry got near them. He was moving at such a speed he seemed a blur but some of the DE and even the teachers thought they could see the outline of black leathery wings in the blur as the DE fell like flies as Harry burst through them all.

He stood next to the teachers with Death written all over his face. Out of nowhere his staff reappeared in his hands with he started to spin rapidly in his hands, focusing all his hate for these people in front of them. Voldemort stood in shock as he sensed the immense power building in Harry's hands as he spun it faster and faster until it looked like a moving wheel in his hands. Just when the power was starting to cackle around him as raw energy the spinning stopped and Harry slammed the bottom of the staff down on the floor with the ruby pointing up. Nothing happened but the ruby was starting to glow brighter and brighter casting a red glow on three quarters of the DE in front of him, then the light flashed and swept over all the DE vaporizing them to dust.

This made Voldemort scream in rage at his DE to kill Harry, and in the same moment a wave of sickly green spells were shooting towards the teachers and Harry. Harry started to twirl his staff so fast it started to blur and look like he was carrying a moving wheel and all the killing curses started to change there flight path and move towards Harry's now spinning staff. Each one got sucked into the spin and made the blurring staff turn a toxic green in his hands and he stopped spinning it abruptly, then in one swift motion made a wide arc across his body in a wide semi circle and the spells were fired back as a green mist, killing anyone that was stupid enough to stand there and breathe it in.

All the Death Eaters quickly lost all the confidence in the fight and regrouped behind there Lord who had stopped fighting with Dumbledore to watch the spell that cannot be stopped, have that just done to it, stopped.

"Where did you get that power boy? With me you could have free reign over it, whilst here you have to obey by there laws, making them in control over you. Why not join me?" said Voldemort, trying to get Harry to join him instead of having to fight this boy, no man, in front of him.

"I will join you on one condition," at this everyone there gasped, Voldemort included then quickly recovered and a look of victory spread across his face but started to quickly fade away when he saw the look in Harry's eyes, "I'll join you if you can beat me in a duel, deal?" and at this even Dumbledore started to smile broadly and chuckle, remembering to well the duel he had had with Harry and lost, whilst Harry was holding back.

"Why should I agree to such a useless condition, I will beat you anyway" Voldemort snarled at Harry.

"Because this way, if by some chance you win, you get something out of it, other than my death, you get my help" Harry answered darkly while staring Voldemort directly in the eye, something Voldemort hadn't experienced in a long, long time. This young man in front of him was staring him directly in the eye whilst asking for a duel, he hadn't seen this since he killed his father, James Potter, and even then he couldn't maintain eye contact like this.

Voldemort felt a shudder run down his back. "I agree, but if I win, you must kill all your teachers here as well as join me, and we will also not kill each other, if you win by some freak chance it just means your friends here live, do you agree?"

"I do" Harry said then bowed deeply but never taking his eyes from Voldemort, who also did the same thing, then he assumed his duelling stance and held his staff out in front of him as Voldemort did the same with his wand.

Harry stood there waiting for the first spell to come, patiently waiting Voldemort out, which didn't take long as within under forty seconds Voldemort muttered some spell which was a strange orange colour and Harry ducked in time just to feel it shoot past by his head.

Harry raised his own staff and through all the basic spells he knew, every single spell he had ever been taught at Hogwarts he started to fire off at Voldemort, his teachers and Voldemort were puzzled by this, until the spells reached there target and shattered the shield Voldemort had risen without anyone seeming to know about, except Harry, who quickly after sent a torrent of water at him closely followed by a rope of fire.

Voldemort raised his wand and sent a barrage of fireballs at the water but didn't notice the fire rope behind it, and his fireballs just seemed to fuel it even more causing him to have to leap out of the way, non to elegantly. Harry couldn't help but chuckle at that, the most powerful Dark Lord of the time was stumbling about with his ropes singed, it was a sight to behold, he even herd some of the teachers behind him giggle slightly. This just helped in pissing off Voldemort even more though and he stood at his full height and glared up into Harry's eyes, _Up?, _he thought to himself, and when he looked properly he realised Harry was standing tall and proud with power crackling around his body with a gaze that could make the dead scream in his eyes. Voldemort started to seriously doubt himself now, this man in front of him could beat him, and he knew it as did Voldemort yet Harry never attacked. He just stood there watching Voldemort as if he was some small lost animal and that was enough to snap Voldemort out of his stupor and pull out the big guns.

"**MORTE VIGA**" Voldemort bellowed causing a gasp to come from Dumbledore and Harry as the most powerful and ancient curse came at Harry. The blood red beam shot towards Harry with the front of the beam in the shape of a skull. Harry was instantly building up his power around his body and just as the curse was about to hit Harry threw a powerful thunder bolt at the curse which exploded upwards showering everyone in little red sparks that burnt the skin to the touch.

Voldemort was positively trembling now, that curse was the most powerful one in creation yet here was Harry standing in front of him without a scratch or even breaking into a sweat and managed to reflect and counter the curse. It was just impossible!

Voldemort was now getting desperate. Harry was standing there not attacking anymore and just looked at Voldemort with that cold dark look in his eyes then in a blur of motion that Voldemort's eyes couldn't keep up with Harry had his staff pointed at him and a red beam of light was shooting towards Voldemort, a spell he knew all the well, the Cructius Curse, this was the last spell he was expecting and as such, didn't even have a chance of moving out of the way in time before he fell to the floor screaming in a blood chilling way and all the Death Eaters, which were circling the duel, started to flee as they watched there master fall by this man in front of them, it was to dangerous to be here and they all bolted to the door, this was enough to send all the teachers into action and started to fire off stunners into the sea of block roped people with the sound of Voldemort screaming in there ears.

Harry moved over and stood at Voldemort's head. He looked down at the filth of the man beneath him, he had cursed so many people with this yet when it was cast on himself he could barely keep his bladder.

"You disgrace me, you call yourself a Lord yet you are nothing more than a WORM!" Harry roared and some of his emotion started to leak through into the spell causing Voldemort even more pain as he struggled beneath him. "This is for all the people you have ever killed and no doubt will kill again" and with that Harry pushed even more power into the spell. "This is for making my life a living hell!" and again, yet more power was pushed through Harry's staff. "**AND THIS IS FOR MY PARENTS**" Harry's voice boomed out around the hall and everyone stopped what they were doing to watch. Harry was standing there with his Staff buckled under the power that was pouring out of it and his eyes no longer there emerald green that sparkled with power but a solid gold, his entire eyes seemed to small snitches where his eyes should be and they were casting out there own eerie light which fell upon Voldemort and caused burns to appear where ever he looked on him.

A bold Death Eater ran from the crowd to his master while Harry was focused intently on there master and he dashed foreword and sent a killing curse over his shoulder and herd a thumping noise and someone crying out meaning he hit one of the teachers but didn't care as he pulled out a small metal coin from his robes and grabbed his masters foot just as Harry turned his attention on him causing the same burns to appear on his skin. The Death Eater chocked out the activation word for the portkey between the cries of intense pain he was feeling form the eyes and vanished in a swirl of colour and a pull on the navel.

Harry watched Voldemort squirm under him and noticed a dark shadow creeping near, he looked at the Death Eater and was about to curse him away when he saw a flash of metal and the next moment Voldemort was gone with the Death Eater.

Harry let out a roar of anger and power flooded from his body, making Dumbledore and Voldemort combined seem like a less than average wizard and anyone in the hall bearing the Dark Mark fell to the floor in agony clutching at there for arms. It only took a few minuets before there arms burst into flame which slowly moved up there screaming bodies eating away at them. In the middle of it all was Harry standing tall and proud with wave after wave being pumped into the slowly dieing Death Eaters then he noticed the dead body of one of his teachers with Dumbledore looking Harry eye looking grim and showing his age. With a slight nod of the head Dumbledore confirmed Harry's fear and the power he was giving off increased ten fold, startling even Harry, his power was growing and didn't seem to want to stop anytime soon. His power was radiating from the school and into the surrounding area where the odd person would fall to the floor screaming in pain clutching at the left for arm.

Harry felt a strange ripping on his back. He quickly pulled off his t-shirt just in time as two huge leathery black wings burst from his back along with another massive peak in his power. The wings merged with his skin perfectly and were a smaller version of those he had in his dragon form and his power started to raise even higher and a faster rate. By now Harry's spell wave was spreading over half the country until he ran himself dry and all the power collapsed in on itself throwing Harry from his feet and into the wall on the other side of the hall.

Harry stood up slowly and shakily noticing that his wings seemed to have gone again, _what the hell happened there_, he thought to himself before he saw the crowd of teachers circling round someone on the floor all looking depressed in some way. Professor Sprout was openly crying and it looked like it was taking Dumbledore everything he had to stop from doing the same.

Harry slowly edged foreword. He looked down onto the pale face and felt his breath catch in his throat, it was at that time Harry felt all his strength and power leave him. He fell to the floor and before he had a chance to touch it he was un conscious oblivious to the world.

The teachers managed to catch Harry before he managed to hit the floor. They gently lowered him down and laid him down next to his fallen comrade. This boy before them, yes he was a boy to them, had managed to scare off an ocean of Death Eaters and injure Voldemort like non other had ever done before. He was there hero whether he wanted it or not.

Harry lay sleeping next to him teacher, and friend…

AN: This is best cliffe yet muwahahahahahaha!


	13. Conversations

**Chapter Thirteen - Conversations **

_AN: Sorry about the delay but what with Christmas and my birthday with very little gap between I have had a lot on my plate quite literally. When school restarts updates will probably have big gaps between as it will all be GCSE revision study which is a mega stress. Don't hate me to much with the gaps in time but I shall make this chapter fairly long to make up for it, no less than 3000 words._

-

Severus Snape and Albus Dumbledore were having a heated discussion by the bed of there fallen hero, Harry Potter. This was not the first time the two had this conversation and it probably wouldn't be the last time they had it either. As always it was about what happened and how Harry could have every pulled it off, and with Severus fuming about how Harry had let him live and further more remove the Dark Mark from him altogether. The power that was displayed was completely unheard of since the days of Merlin, and even then there is no written proof that Merlin had ever released so much power himself.

Albus himself had a lot of question for that boy that lay in the bed before him, no man, he had shown much more maturity and power than any boy could. Albus was completely shaken by the raw power that was displayed and even more upset by one of the teachers. It made him very grateful that Harry had held back in the duel that they had had. He shuddered to think if he would still be alive if Harry went at him full throttle like he did on Tom.

Harry woke up two days later after the massive fight with a headache that could rival the Cruciatus Curse being cast directly on his head. He tried to raise his mental shields to try and block out some of the pain but to no avail, he was mentally and magically exhausted. Even after his two day sleep his power reserves were still extremely low, or at least for him. If he was to duel he could probably take down an Aurora or two before he would be drained, which is a feat in itself.

His headache wasn't getting any better with two people squabbling beside him, it felt like they were trying to drive in two jackhammers through his ears.

"If it isn't too hard would you mind stop arguing, otherwise I shall be forced to pass my headache to you and I'm telling you now it's a corker." Harry groaned out regretting it as his throat felt like it had just caught fire.

Harry heard to sharp gasps then a lot of commotion going on around the room. He could only guess he was in the hospital wing and for once he was happy to be there with the way he was feeling.

"Could someone please give me a pain relief potion if it isn't to difficult, I feel like a train has used my head as a wall stopper" Harry croaked. As soon as he made his request he was propped up in his bed and he felt a glass being pushed to his lips. He gratefully drank it down and instantly felt the pain in his head and throat subside. He opened his eyes and squinted around the room, the bright white well lit walls of the hospital wing stung his eyes at first but then he noticed the silhouette of at least five people in the room. The room slowly came into a fuzzy focus. He saw two pale blue eyes sparkling at him from behind half moon spectacles extremely close to him nearly causing Harry to jump, nearly. He scanned the rest of the room and saw Snape there looking like he was going to kill him at a moments notice, there was also Madame Pomfrey looking extremely distressed with all the people crowding around her patients bed, standing near the back was Lupin looking like he was completely alone in the world and standing next to him trying to comfort him was Tonks. Hermione and Ron were at the other side of Harry's bed looking down at him looking scared out of there minds.

"Harry you gave us quite a scare back there" came the cool voice of Albus Dumbledore that washed over him.

"What can I say, that surprised me as much as you guys" Harry replied replaying the whole scene over in his mind.

"We were hoping you could tell us some things now if it isn't to much trouble" asked Dumbledore.

"Fire away, I cant promise to answer them though because I might not know myself" said Harry "but I'll try my best"

"That is much appreciated Harry. First off where on earth did you wield that much power in so little time, and why do you look like a fully grown man as I believe the answers are interlinked" Dumbledore asked.

"Ah, you would be right there, although I'm not fully grown, only magically, I am currently eighteen years old and yes, it is because of my training. My _Uncle_ was busy trying to murder me, and actually succeeded in doing so one night in the holidays, couldn't have been more than a few weeks in" after saying that the whole room paled drastically and looked like they had seen red, "but I was told it was not my time to die, and I had to go back and be trained for the war, which is exactly what happened. I woke up in the home of my trainer which is outside of space and time, meaning that I had as long as it took to do all my training which took two years. Does that answer your questions?"

"Indeed it does Harry thank you, I have a few more questions for you though if you don't mind?"

"Of course not Albus." said Harry. "I'm surprised you waited this long actually. Anyways I went away for training, I'm not exactly sure it was but it was outside of time and space where I was trained by a man in all arts of fighting from poisons to hand-to-hand fighting."

"And he told you that curse you used on Tom?"

"Not quite, that kinda…well happened, I got really angry and just forced my magic at him and you saw what happened and probably remember more of it than me to be honest" said Harry while frowning hard trying to remember exactly what happened.

"What do you mean I will remember more of it" inquired Albus.

"Well all I remember is seeing Voldemort's face and sensing all of his Death Eaters in the area and focusing my power out to them too by the Dark Mark and then I saw one of you fall and something just broke, a barrier inside me snapped, and I forced more power than I knew I had at him and my body started to get this strange tingle" said Harry as he focused on what had happened. "then everything goes dark and I wake up here talking to you"

"Interesting Harry, when your 'barrier' broke as you put it, two leather dragon like wings burst from your back containing more power in one wing than I have ever felt in my life which came to a focus in your body. I have to admit it give us all quite a scare, especially when we felt the power ripple out from the castle and the surrounding area. I do believe that there is no Death Eaters in the north of England left alive. It was a crippling blow you delivered to the Dark Lord." Dumbledore said whilst looking pensive.

Harry looked at the Headmaster with a sheepish grin crossing his face "At least with me here you won't have to worry about a Death Eater attack much more, huh?"

"Yes Harry" Dumbledore said with a small chuckle "this might well be the most quiet year we have ever had at Hogwarts in a long time, but alas I don't think it will be somehow"

"Yeah, I s'pose your right as per usual." muttered Harry, "when will the funeral be held?" he asked whilst looking at the dead body in the bed next to him.

Dumbledore followed his gaze and sighed "As soon as possible I think, it would be better not to drag thing out." Dumbledore said looking older than Harry had ever seen him before.

"I…I'm sorry there was nothing I could do, I should have been able to save them" Harry said with an almost insane look of hatred in his eye, "Voldemort will die, I swear to you, he will not live out the year."

Dumbledore looked down through his half moon glasses at the young child before him, he may have been able to crush him but to Dumbledore he was still a child "Thank you Harry, it pains me to admit it, but I know you shall because it is your destiny too" As Dumbledore stared into his so to be former pupils eyes he saw nothing but determination and raw power like nothing he had seen in anyone before " Minerva's funeral will be held this weekend at the latest. Now I must leave you here because I need to inform her family of what has happened"

Dumbledore slowly stood from his chair and wiped away a stray tear rolling down his cheek, Minerva was the closest person he had since his previous wife had died in the war and now he had lost Minerva in this one, he prayed that Harry could stop the war soon.

Harry watched the headmaster leave with tears rolling down his cheeks then turned over and fell into a troubled sleep of death…

-

AN: Sorry sorry sorry I know this is delayed and short don't shout at me! I've just got exams and revision and coursework all piling up on me and its getting hard to find time to do more of the story and that was a particularly hard chapter to write as its almost all speech which is NOT my strong point prays I never have to do that again! Hopefully next chapter will be up next week and next chapter of Black King will be up this week fingers crossed


	14. The Funeral And Wards

**Harry Potter and The Power Within**

**Chapter Fourteen - The Funeral and Wards**

It was the day of the funeral and it was a cloudy wet cold day. Harry stood in his room wearing all black with his Phoenix stood on his shoulder. He checked to make sure he looked ok then in a flash of white flames his Phoenix transported him to the graveyard where Minerva' was to be buried. He appeared amongst a crowd of tear faces, black robed people.

He quickly wormed his way around them all and found Dumbledore wearing an all black plain robe. This was the firs time Harry had _ever _seen the Headmaster in plain robes. Dumbledore was also crying freely for his lost friend.

Harry moved up beside him and offered the aged man some kind of comfort only for Dumbledore to turn around and hug Harry like he would a grandson. He let go and stared into Harry's eyes.

"I have no family, I lost them in the last war to Grindlewald, Minerva was the closest person to family I had left. Now you are. You are the closest thing to a grandson I will ever have again. Please, kill Tom once and for all for me" Dumbledore chocked out then grabbed Harry again.

Harry patted Dumbledore on the back and whispered into his ear. "And you have always been a Grandfather to me and always will be, I love you like the family I always wished I had" which caused Dumbledore to grip on even tighter.

The ritual was very similar to a muggle funeral with the priest saying the prayers sending them onto there next life and family and friends coming up talking about happy memories and such. Then it was Harry's turn.

Harry climbed up to the platform but instead of saying anything he broke into song. Mearas stood proudly on his left shoulder singing along with him. All who herd it were in awe of it. Harry voice was producing a noise exactly like a phoenix and with Mearas sitting on his shoulder singing with him. It was a once in a life time sight. Seeing a phoenix and a man singing in harmony, then with a burst of orange flame Fawkes appeared at his other shoulder and joined into the song. Everyone there who wasn't crying yet were now. Harry was singing with the two phoenixes openly crying, singing the most sorrowful song a being could produce harmonized by the two phoenixes.

Minerva had received the most unique funeral every. To have a phoenix sing at ones funeral was a rare occasion and meant to carry the soul onto the afterlife smoothly. Having two phoenixes sing and one who can talk in the language of the phoenix sing at a funeral was unheard of and had never happened before. Had Minerva been alive she would have been overjoyed. She had felt attached to Mearas and always liked the phoenix animal.

Harry transported Dumbledore directly to his own personal home after the funeral. He escorted him into the living area and summoned a cup of tea and some lemon drops for Dumbledore. He took the offered tray and chuckled slightly at the sight of the lemon drops before promptly plopping one into his mouth.

"That was a wonderful thing you did there Harry. To have a phoenix sing at a funeral is a wonderful thing you can do for someone, no doubt people will be talking about it for years" Dumbledore said sincerely.

"It just felt right at the time. I swear on her grave and the grave of my parents that Voldemort shall fall. I will not rest until he is dead and sent to justice" Harry said vehemently. Dumbledore looked at the young man whom he looked upon as a grandson with nothing but respect shinning in his eyes.

"And I will be there to help if I can" Dumbledore added on smiling at his adopted grandson. "I promise never to withhold information from you again" he said his eyes downcast.

"I have forgiven you for that, I have had a long time to get over it" Harry said smiling at Dumbledore.

"I keep forgetting you have had a few years extra than the rest of us lowly people" Dumbledore replies with a chuckle. Mearas appeared a moment later in a burst of song and sat on Dumbledore's knee singing an uplifting tune making Dumbledore instantly feel better. Mearas song was a lot stronger than Fawkes' but he would never tell the old bird such a thing.

$Thank you for singing at the funeral today Mearas$ Harry trilled.

$No problem Harry Friend, I like the woman-cat$ Mearas trilled back then resumed singing the heart warming song.

"I really must be getting back to the school Harry. I am guessing this is your lovely home?" Dumbledore inquired.

"You would guess right" Harry replied. "I thought you might rather be somewhere you can be bothered for a change. If you ever need to get away from it all just ask and I'll bring you back. This place is warded so strongly _nothing _can gain access unless I want it to"

"Thank you, I may take that up with you. I also need to tell you that you may take the NEWT tests you want next week on Wednesday, hopefully I'll see you then. The ministry is sending a load of examiners to Hogwarts for it, you should get your results within ten minuets of completing the exam so you don't need to be a nervous wreck waiting for the results" Dumbledore said. "now if you could take me to the school as I'm sure I wont be able to get there on my own"

Harry grabbed onto Dumbledore and Jumped him to his office. Dumbledore stood there and shivered slightly at the power that Harry burst threw him.

"Wow, that was quite a rush there Harry, you've got to take me around like that more often" Dumbledore said with a slight chuckle.

"Yeah, no problem, just lemme know when you need to illegally break threw some wards and I'll take you there" Harry replied with a chuckle of his own. It was at that moment that the fire in Dumbledore's office turned bright green and a bunch of red headed witches and wizards started falling out closely followed by a brown bushy haired witch.

"Ah Weasilys, welcome, and Miss Granger. Please, sit down" and Dumbledore was in the process of waving his wand when a bunch of arm chairs and sofas came into being before he had a chance to finish. Harry sat in the more grand looking armchair looking smugly at Dumbledore whom merely raised an eyebrow at him.

"Thanks Albus. Harry, that was a beautiful thing you did today, but I want you to know, it will most likely be on every single paper by tomorrow," Arthur said.

"Don't worry about it. I've gotten over getting annoyed at the media. It's a part of my life I'm going to have to accept." Harry said casually, much to Ron's bane. His jealousy kicked up again and he snapped out at Harry.

"Yes because that's _such_ a burden isn't it. Having people fawn over you and do any little thing you say, such a hard life that must be" Ron snapped out. Everyone in the room gasped. Molly turned bright red and was about to give her son an earful but Harry beat her to it.

"Ron" Harry spoke quietly and deathly coldly, striking fear into everyone in the room, including Dumbledore " it is high treason to talk to me in such a manor as you well know as does your dad" Harry spoke "and no, a life of fame is not all that great. Having no parents, everyone thinking your spoilt at your home life being that of a spoilt prince. Well let me inform you of a little secret about my home life before I became 'blessed' with this body. My uncle _murdered _me. As in I _died. _The only thing that saved me was a prophesy that claimed only Voldemort can kill me and only me him. Then add on the media. The inability to have a private life without the press trying to stick there nose into it. Then the expectations of the _entire _wizarding world and what they think I should act like that. Would you really want that. Being forced to act a certain way, not being able to have any personal life" Harry slowly said. Then his eyes slowly got a menacing gleam.

"I'll make you a deal. I'll give you every single coin of money in my vault at Gringotts, and all the knowledge and power I had before my 16th birthday on one condition" Harry said looking at Ron awaiting an answer. Ron looked about to say yes straight away then realised Harry had said there was a condition.

"And what's the condition?" Ron asked with barely contained glee.

"That I kill every single member of your family and post the press every small little action you do in your life!" Harry all but yelled. The room went deathly quiet. Every single face in there went white as a sheet at the impactions of what Harry had said. If Ron Weasily agreed there would only be four people alive in the room apposed to the eleven there should be. Ron would be responsible for over fifteen murders, most likely a lot more as the Weasily's were a very extended family.

"What. No way, that's unfair!" Ron yelled.

"Exactly, and that's what has happened for me!" yet your still jealous even though I just offered you everything I have!" Harry yelled in Ron's face.

Everyone in the room stared at the youngest Weasily male. If you looked carefully you could slowly see the understanding light up in his eyes, then Ron slowly developed a darker and darker blush of embarrassment. Then Fred, George, Charlie, Bill and Ginny slowly approached him and took it in turns to slap, punch or kick him in the shins. Then they all went up to Harry and shook hand and congratulated him on knocking sense into there younger brother. All except Ginny that latched onto his chest and seemed to be entirely too comfortable there. Much to Harry's amusement. He had spent that last two years without female contact and with raging hormones he wasn't complaining, even if he wouldn't choose Ginny to date, she was just to young and more like a little sister.

She quickly let go and started to blush bright red much to more amusement of the people in the room. The Weasilys stayed for about half an hour talking about the funeral and other things before they all slowly left leaving just Ron and Hermione, Harry and Dumbledore. Hermione hugged Harry tightly before stepping into the fireplace and vanishing in a swirl of emerald flames. Ron apologized yet again then he to vanished in the green flames.

Harry stayed a bit long and chatted to Dumbledore about some of the more advanced wards he knew and about his up coming NEWTs, before Harry excused himself and Jumped home quickly followed by Mearas and did a quick workout before going to bed for a nap before he would go back to Hogwarts and start erecting stronger older wards to help protect the castle. And also to take his NEWTs.

Meanwhile near London Voldemort was in one of his many hideouts surrounded by what was left of his Death Eaters. In the blast which that Potter brat made all of his inner circle had been killed and he found out Snape was a spy, and the brat removed his Dark Mark as well! Where was he getting this power from!

Voldemort had been spending nearly fifty years researching rituals and spells to increase his already strong magical power. He did have to blood of a Founder in his veins after all. And he was one of the few people that had herd of Forge, so he knew that his ancestor had been trained by this mythical being. Voldemort had spent may a year trying to track down this Man but had no success. This man had obviously discovered the secret of immortality and he would torture it out of said man if he could only find him.

But the power this Potter brat had, it was immense, it made him look almost like a squib, and the brat had the nerve to cast the Cruciatus Curse on him. Him. Lord Voldemort! No one had every hit him with that curse in all his life. And the power that brat channelled into it. It made his Cruciatus Curse looked like a tickling charm.

The battle had taken more out of him than he was willing to admit. He was barely able to apperate never mind torture his pathetic followers. It would take weeks, if not months to gather his strength again and recruit more followers.

The Dark Lord sighed and climbed to his feet and dragged himself into his private chambers after dismissing his followers. He sat on his bed stroking his huge snake before slowly dropping off to sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry woke bright and early the next day feeling fully refreshed. He did his morning ritual of running ten three minuet miles. Then working in the gym on the weights for an hour before showering then eating. He got dressed in a loose fitting pair of cotton pants and a plain grey t-shirt. He fed Mearas and Hedwig some owl treats and told them he was going to Hogwarts to do some exams. He rooted around in his trunk looking for his wand and pulled it out.

This was the first time he had held his wand properly since before his training. It felt like a piece of dead wood in his hands now. He cast a simple stunner out of it and was amazed at how much it restricted his power. He would use his wand for exams and that would be the last time he would ever use it. It also reminded him that he needed to register his Staff at the ministry. True, he didn't have to, but he felt it only fair as Arthur was the Minister now.

He tied his hair back into a loose ponytail the jumped to Hogwarts in the middle of the Great Hall scaring the crap out of all the professors and examiners at the same time.

"Harry, good to see you, I hope your feeling well today, you've got a busy day ahead of you!" Dumbledore all but yelled then motioned for him to sit beside him as the rest of the people in the hall ate breakfast. Even though Harry had eaten his, it didn't stop him eating enough to rival Ron on a good day, after all, living with Forge had greatly increased his appetite.

Once everyone was finished eating they all say back and watched in amazement at the sheer amount and speed Harry sat and ate his second breakfast.

"What's the matter Harry, you not eat before you come out?" Dumbledore asked with a chuckle.

"Huh, what, of right. Yeah I did, I just thought since I was here I might as well eat a bit more, I'm going to need the energy if I'm to do all the wards I want to" Harry said with a chuckle. Everyone then stood up and Dumbledore waved his wand and the Head Table vanished leaving a teacher desk and a student desk.

"Harry, this is where you will do all the written part of the exams, as you have chosen to take _all _the NEWT exams you will start now and you will have the normal time limit to complete them but you may finish as early as you like" Dumbledore informed Harry.

Harry nodded in acceptance and sat down at the desk. His first exam was charms. Harry stared at the paper as if it was insulting him. Every single one of the questions was pathetically easy. Harry grabbed the quill and a bottle of ink.

"I don't s'pose I can charm the quill to store ink so I don't have to keep dipping it in?" Harry asked his charms examiner. The man looked up in surprise at the question. He didn't even know there was such a charm, yet it was so practical he wondered why it had never been thought of before.

"Of course" he said eager to watch this boy genius work if what he had been told was true. Harry grabbed his wand from in his pocket and tapped the quill, then tapped the ink bottle. The both glowed blue for a second, then Harry dipped the quill into the ink pot and it slowly started to suck up the ink. By the time half the ink bottle was gone into the quill Harry pulled it out restarted doing the paper.

He flew threw the answers. Within fifteen minuets much to the examiners shock Harry had completed it. The examiner asked Harry to stand up and he took him to the other edge of the hall where another table had been set up and asked Harry to do a series of spells. In which Harry did them all perfectly and without saying a word. Not even the spell incantation. The examiner nodded and told him he could sit down again.

Harry sat at his desk and waited for the next examiner which turned out to be a woman who was in charge of his Transfiguration. Again Harry zoomed threw the paper even faster than last time. Within ten minuets Harry had completely finished the exam and handed it to the woman. She too took him to the edge of the hall where the table was bare except for a block of wood.

"I would like you to turn it into a wooden spoon please" she said coldly, she didn't seem to like Harry at all fro some reason not that he cared. He waved his want and the block of wood melted into a wooden spoon. "Good, now into a metal spoon" she asked. Harry did as he was told, with a little extra. He turned it into a very finely carved silver dinner spoon with a complex pattern engraved onto it. By now Harry was bored and just did it for the sake of it. "Good, now into a stone spoon" she said, just as bored.

Now Harry went all out. He waved his wand and instead of the expensive silver spoon, was a pure diamond spoon with inlayed rubies and emeralds. This time the examiner couldn't help but gasp. The spoon was a work of art.

"Very good, now turn it into an animal of your choice, the more complex the animal the more points you will gain" she said. Starting to warm up to the kid. She thought everything that had been said about him was just an exaggeration. Harry smiled happily, this was going to be a bit more challenging, but not much. Harry waved his wand and the masterpiece spoon transformed into a bright white phoenix with golden tips. It was an exact replica of the phoenix Harry had seen when he had died. He had even charmed it to be alive, so it could sing and move about. This time there was no denying it. The examiner gasped out right. From a block of wood this young man had managed to produce the most stunning creature she had ever seen in his life. "That is all. Now unless you have an animagus form, that is the end of the exam" she said in awe. Harry waved his wand turning the phoenix back into the wooden cube it started as.

"Which form do you want to see" he asked with a cheeky grin. The examiner looked at him curiously.

"What do you mean which form?"

"Well I can turn into any non-magical animal you can think of and a phoenix" Harry replied smugly, he had decided to keep the dragon form secret till he needed it.

"Wow…I mean erm how about Siberian Tiger?" she asked. This was her most favourite animal there was second only to the phoenix he had made earlier. With a slight crunch Harry turned into a jet black tiger with white striped and a slight lightning bolt mark on its nose. "well done Mr Potter. You have passed with flying colours. If your written part is as good. I can tell you that you have most assuredly gotten an O!"

Harry smiled happily to himself. He had manage to impress a total stranger and she seemed cold at him at the start but he had managed to twist her arm.

Much of the exams went the same way throughout the day. Harry would do the written part of the exams in less then twenty minuets at most simply because he couldn't write fast enough to do it any faster. In the potions exam he was able to impress the potions examiner by making the potion and _improving _it!

By five p.m. Harry had been giving his results back and he had passed each and every single NEWT with an O. He had a perfect score of 100 in each exam. This had never happened before in Hogwarts but with Harry studying constantly every single day for two years with access to books that don't even exist anymore. It wasn't really much of a surprise.

Dumbledore came back in beaming happily at Harry with pride shinning in his eyes. Harry smiled back happily and waved his own wand making a table appear more spectacularly carved than the head table usually was. Dumbledore merely chuckled at Harry's display of skill along with the rest of the staff and examiners. Snape merely scowled as per usual.

Harry sat down at his seat at the right hand of Dumbledore then dived into the food that appeared the next minuet. Harry ate at a speed unrivalled by anyone but Forge, but as he wasn't there, he ate at a speed unrivalled for near an hour until he was finished.

He and Dumbledore then stood up and went out and stood in front of the Main Doors into the school.

"OK Harry cast all the wards you want, as long as the students can get in" Dumbledore told Harry stepping back where all the other teachers had stood back to watch. One of the examiners suddenly burst out before Harry could start.

"You telling me your going to let this young man re-ward Hogwarts on his own!" he yelled out raged.

"I assure you. Harry has both the skill and the power to do it. If by any chance something is to go wrong. I will help out as much as I can with the aid of Filius" Dumbledore said motioning to the charms master to his side who nodded enthusiastically dieing to see Harry perform magic on this huge scale. It should be a sight to be hold.

The examiner looked appeased and nodded his consent and Harry sent a thankful smile to the headmaster before holding his hands out in front of him and summoning his Staff to him, drawing gasps from everyone who hadn't seen it.

Harry started twirling it in his hands drawing energy into it just like he did at the battle a few days ago. Faster and faster it twirled. A lot faster than it did at the battle until it looked like he was holding a solid hold shield. The magic building up in and around Harry was growing to immense levels. Unrivalled by anything any of the others had felt before. Then all of a sudden The spinning stopped and again Harry slammed his Staff down and the Ruby and all the emeralds exploded into light. A brilliant white beam exploded from the end and travelled up until it struck the wards that were already there then slowly spread out covering them all. The power kept pumping out of his Staff super charging the old existing wards. With a flash of light the beam cut out and the power slowly faded away and the wards slowly vanished into nothing.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile at the ministry the magic sensors that covered the North East of England and into Scotland, suddenly went off the scale then blew up causing mass panic in that office.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry stood there panting and all the teachers and examiners, Dumbledore included, stood staring at Harry slack jawed. The professors had re-set the wards at the start of the holiday, not more than a few weeks ago, so they were still fresh and charged, and that took the joint effort of _all _the teachers with Dumbledore pushing all he had into them.

Then here was Harry, who had managed to increase there power more then fifty fold, single handily. That amount of magic was simply unheard of, especially in one person!

Harry stood there leaning on his Staff getting his breath back. He felt all the excess magic in the air getting sucked into him an a huge rate to fill in his gap of magic power which he had just pushed forth. In the space of five minuets, where everyone was _still _staring at him Harry had recovered. He smirked to himself. If they thought that was impressive they were in for a ride now.

Harry had never done this ward before, he was going to do it on his house but never had time to do it. It would stop all Death Eaters and anyone baring the Dark Mark being able to enter the grounds, it would also stop daemons and anyone baring ill will to any of the students. The power needed for such a ward would pretty much drain him and knock him out. He only hoped Dumbledore would take good care of him.

He sent a quick telepathic message to Dumbledore to tell him what he was about to do and prepare to feel some awesome power.

Harry again starting spinning his Staff. This wasn't really necessary in any of his spells, it just helped him focus his magic and visualize is charging. This ward would require Harry wanting to protect everyone on the ground with everything he had otherwise it may not work.

Harry thought of Voldemort and what would happen should he get onto the grounds with all the students here and the havoc he could cause. This was enough for Harry's 'super' barrier to break like it did when he wiped out the Death Eaters.

The power inside him started going up in leaps and bounds. The teachers and examiners watched on in complete awe. Dumbledore watched on in amazement. Harry had told him this ward take a lot more power but he had no idea it would take this much, and it was still rising. It was nearly at the level it was when he destroyed all those Death Eaters and still it rose.

Again Harry felt the itching on his back except this time he was more than aware of it instead of being in a blood thirsty state of mind. With a quick thought his t-shirt fell from his body whilst he continued to gather power and hold the barrier open. Then with a blood turning ripping noise and a sharp stinging pain in his back, the black leathery wings broke free. This time Harry had time to notice them. They did indeed look like exact replicas of the wings he had in his Dragon form. He could also feel them sucking in power from the very universe itself and pumping it into himself which he in turn pumped into his Staff. The Staff itself was starting to get red hot in his hands and buckling under the power being funnelled into it. This was the power he was born to wield, the power he was given to defend the very Earth with.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Forge sat in the Hall of Doors when his senses got overloaded. He felt the magic Harry was wielding. It was like a few days ago. Except this time on a much grander scale. What ever he was casting Forge wished him the best of look before turning back to the book he was reading.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the Ministry of Magic and Department of Mysteries every single magical scanner was going haywire and blowing up off and overload. Even the witches and wizards could feel the magic washing over them now. Giving them a sense of peach and comfort. The Death Eater spies within the Ministry and DoM weren't so lucky. They had a feeling of fear and promised pain wash over them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At Voldemort's headquarters the power wave washed over them. Many of the Death Eaters fell to the ground crying begging for forgiveness and others, the more evil ones, felt physical pain. Non more so than Voldemort himself. Luckily for him though he was in his private quarters when the wave washed over him. And he felt a pain similar to when the brat had cast the Curico on him. He also knew that it was the brats magical signature. The power wave zapped the Dark Lord of the little health he had gained over the days and he was once again back to the near magic less state he was when the brat attacked him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The staff and examiners watched on in amazement as Harry wielded such awesome powers. The pulsating backlash that was washing over the UK and most of Europe was incredibly intense where they were. It re-energized them of all there magic and healed them of any ailment. It also probably added on ten years to there life, maybe more.

Just as Harry thought he was going to burst from all the magic he knew he had enough, and e had a strong enough reason to cast the ward, to be successful, that he slammed the staff onto the ground and again all the jewels started to glow, but brighter than the Sun itself. The power burst forth and started making a dome covering all of Hogwarts, the Forbidden Forest, and all of Hogsmead. It was more than any of them could of dreamed for. The power just kept on pumping out making the old wards look like nothing more than a basic banishing charm.

Eventually it started to die down then stopped. Leaving Harry standing there panting. This time the wings didn't not vanish but remained. Harry stood there gasping for breath trying to remain conscious. Harry said four words before slipping into a coma due to lack of magic.

"So mote it be"

Then slowly started to fall forward. Before he had the chance to hit the ground Dumbledore dashed forward and grabbed Harry and picked him up cradling him like he would a grandson. And started carrying him inside and towards the hospital wing slowly with everyone else following.

"You did great. You did better than I could of ever dreamed. I am so proud of you" Dumbledore whispered into Harry's ear as he lay him down carefully onto a hospital bed careful not to jar his wings and make it uncomfortable.

Harry had just broken all magical rules and cast the most power ever recorded, and ever to be recorded again. The power he wielded was not for short to that of which God himself used in to creation of the universe

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Woooooo! What a monster of a chapter 5265 words of only story, not including title and AN! that's a big ass chapter, and a hard one at that! I'm sorry about lack of update but as I don't have the internet I'm sitting writing a load of chapters, since I've got nothing better to do, and when I start college I'll post 'em all up then, I even started a new story. _Harry Potter The Wanderer's Apprentice _it probably wont be updated much but oh well. Adios my friends till the next chapter! Which I will post after I receive ten reviews, not a lot, and I know more than 60 of you receive author alert so there really isn't any excuse and it will be pitiful if I don't get them!


End file.
